


Astra Inclinant

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Angst, Blood and Injury, Fate & Destiny, Fights, Greek Inspired, Hero Jason, Hero's Journey, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magic, Romance, Seer Tim, Trials, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: Every hero has a story. A tale spun by the Muses destined to pass from generation to generation, until the end of time. At the time of their conception, Fate already knows the paths they will walk in their lifetime and how it will end. She knows the stars they will see, the people they will meet, the scars they will bear-like badges of honor etched into their skin. With this knowledge, She designates a few to ensure every hero follows the correct path and completes their duty to the universe. These immortal beings act as a hero’s guide and watch over their lives, until their journey is complete. From one hero to the next they go, dedicating their lives to the universe and Fate’s will.





	Astra Inclinant

**Author's Note:**

> *Warning: I have purposefully chosen to not use Archive warnings on this fic and left out a tag because it would give too much of the story away. There is no rape/non-con or underage content in this story.

_Every hero has a story. A tale spun by the Muses destined to pass from generation to generation, until the end of time. At the time of their conception, Fate already knows the paths they will walk in their lifetime and how it will end. She knows the stars they will see, the people they will meet, the scars they will bear-like badges of honor etched into their skin. With this knowledge, She designates a few to ensure every hero follows the correct path and completes their duty to the universe. These immortal beings act as a hero’s guide and watch over their lives, until their journey is complete. From one hero to the next they go, dedicating their lives to the universe and Fate’s will._

* * *

 

He pulled the hood tighter around his face as he made his way through the twisting streets of Gotham’s capital city. While the warm summer air had most people hiding in their homes, he couldn’t feel the sticky air against his skin the way humans did. There were more important things for him to focus on than the weather and how it should make him uncomfortable. An important job needed to be done and nothing would get in the way of that.

When he reached the building he’d been searching for, none of the people standing outside noticed him walk past them. He phased straight through the door, then looked curiously around the large room full of people doing things unfit considering what was happening just below their feet. Not a single one of them knew or cared that a woman was dying alone because of one of them. One of them that would die without ever knowing or seeing the hero their son would become to the world.

Ignoring the many people, he headed for the set of stairs hidden in a backroom under a trapdoor with crates stacked on top of it. From where he stood, he could hear the woman below him crying and begging for the gods to help her. He couldn't hear any other sounds, but he knew the child he came for would be in her arms waiting for him. He went through the crates to get to the stairs, then moved swiftly down them to stand in front of the pile of blankets on the floor the woman lay on.

“Are you Death?”

“No, but She will be here soon. She will take all the pain away.”

“Are you one of Them?” Her voice trembled violently as she clutched her child closer to her beast. “One of the Guides.”

“Yes, I’m a Seer.”

“You’re here for him?”

“Yes. From now on, I’ll always be by his side. He’ll never truly be alone.”

“What will he do?”

“Only he can be told that, but I can tell you he will make you very proud. He will grow to be brave and strong and what he will do will save thousands of lives. Everyone will know his story.”

The woman looked down at the baby in her arms and pressed a shaky kiss to his pink forehead. “Will he be happy?”

“Like all, he will experience happiness and sadness and all other emotions that come with living. His life will be full and complete. There’s no need for you to worry. He will grow up in safe hands.”

“And you’ll watch over him?”

“For as long as he needs me, I will be there.”

“Does he have a name?”

“Jason. Named after your father, like you wanted.”

“Jason. My brave, little boy. We’ll meet again someday. I promise.”

The baby-Jason-let out a small cry, a plea for warmth and food and not in desperation for the mother he would soon lose. His tiny hands gripped onto the finger she held out for him and his face smoothed back out. When she pressed another kiss to his forehead, he let out a soft gurgling noise and squeezed her finger a little tighter. The woman rested her cheek against his soft head, speaking quietly under her breath and fighting back tears threatening to spill from her eyes. After a few minutes, she leaned against the stone wall and held the baby out for him to take.

“Can I ask one last question?”

“Anything.”

“What is your name?”

His blue eyes soften as he gently took the baby from her shaking arms and cradled him against his chest. “Timothy. My name is Timothy.”

* * *

 

The young boy swung his sword down hard enough to knock the blade out of his unsuspecting father’s hand. He let out a loud yell of triumph and thrust his fist into the air in victory with a huge smile on his excited face. A shriek of surprise left the boy’s mouth as his father lifted him unexpectedly into the air while he wasn’t paying attention. His father tossed him over his head high enough the boy probably thought he could reach the stars if he just stretched his hand toward the sky.

When his father set him back down on the ground, the boy wrapped his arms around his father’s legs and pushed at them with all his might. At first, the older man didn’t budge an inch, then he swung his arms wildly around and began to topple over. Right before he landed on the ground, he grabbed the boy and pulled him to his chest, so he wouldn’t get hurt on the way down. They rolled on the grass playfully together, until a woman and two boys appeared in the meadow they’d been training in.

The two boys joined in the little wrestling match, causing it to become nothing more than a pile of limbs moving around. Their laughter filled the small clearing and sent several birds flying away in fright at their loud noises. It wasn’t until the short-haired woman stood over them and said something, that they all pulled apart from one another. The father ruffled all their hair fondly, then stood up and motioned for his boys to all do the same.

“Do we have to go now?”

“Contrary to popular belief, I do actually have work I need to get done.” The father bent down to pick up his youngest and placed him on his shoulders, then bent down again to place his middle child on his hip. “You can spend time with Kate. She’s a much better fighter than I am and much more fun.”

“Everyone knows that.”

“Do I need to worry about being replaced?”

“Maybe. She’s the best.”

“You’re going to break your father’s heart.”

The oldest of the children giggled and grabbed their father’s hand, so he could tug him along. “We won’t replace you. You’re the best dad in the whole world!”

“That’s why you’re my favorite.”

“Hey!” The middle child glared grumpily up at his father and crossed his little arms over his chest. “You’re not supposed to have favorites. You’re supposed to love all of us equally.”

“That’s very true. I do love you all equally and I will always love you. No matter what I’ll love you and I’ll be there for you if you need me. Even after Death comes for me, I’ll watch over you.”

“Really? Just like Diana watches over us?”

“Well, I won’t get any amazing powers or be able to help if you’re in trouble, but just remember I’ll be there in spirit.”

“But not now, right? You’re not going anywhere now?”

Their father smiled at them and pressed a kiss to each of their heads. “I plan to stick around as long as I possibly can. You’re not getting rid of me anytime soon.”

* * *

 

The boy glanced over his shoulder for a third time as he ascended the steps to the large fountain in the middle of the city. His feet didn’t make a single sound against the marble steps, something his father might have been proud of, once he looked past the sneaking out. If he were any other boy it might have been dangerous to run off in the night, but his protector would not let anything happen to him. His shadow followed him every step of the way and sent away anyone that might have wanted to do him harm.

Small fingers dipped into the still water, causing small ripples to spread across the surface and capture the boy’s attention. Once more, he glanced over his shoulder, then sat on the edge of the fountain with his feet dangling in the water. Little splashes echoed around the square and had the little boy smiling at the simple reward he got for his actions. A laugh bubbled out of the boy’s throat as he kicked up more of the water and got a louder splash in return.

While he was busy playing with the water, Tim made his way over to and took a seat next to him with his legs tucked under him. He immediately turned to look at Tim with a bright grin on his face, that could rival the shine of the stars in the sky. The purity of his soul, never failed to tug at Tim’s heart, making him wish that things could be different. Blue-green eyes held such excitement, Tim couldn’t stop the smile stretching across his own face.

“You came!”

“I said I would.”

“I know.” Jason looked back down at the water, causing the moonlight to illuminate his long, dark eyelashes. “You’re the only friend I have, Steph.”

“You have your brothers.”

“It’s not the same. They don’t listen to me, not the way you do. They want to fight or play or bug me. They don’t care about what I have to say.”

“Yes, they do. They are your brothers. They love you and care for you.”

“Doesn’t feel that way.”

To banish the small frown on Jason’s face, Tim set his hand gently upon Jason’s knee and gave a comforting squeeze. “It might not, but they do. They love you very much.”

“How would you know? You’ve never met my brothers.”

“Because I know everything. I know about the sun and the moon and the stars. I know about the goddesses and gods and Fate. I know about everything, so if I say your brothers love you, then I must be telling the truth.”

“You don’t know everything.”

“I do and I know you. I know all the great things you will do and all the people you will save. I know the paths you will walk and the scars you will bear. I know your fears and doubts and uncertainties. I also know your strength and bravery and cunning. You will grow to be an incredible man, Jason. A hero.”

“Will not.”

“You will.” The hand Tim had on Jason’s knee shifted to grab one of the hands Jason had dangling just above the water. “You are so much more than you believe yourself to be. Have faith in yourself.”

“Do you have faith in me?”

“Unending.”

“That’s a lot. Why?”

“I’ve already told you. I know everything. You are an amazing person and will continue to be.”

Innocent eyes looked pleadingly at Tim and the hand in his own tightened. “You’ll always be there. Right, Steph? You’ll always be there for me?”

“Always.”

* * *

 

Before the punch could land, he dropped to the ground and swept out his leg to knock his opponent off their feet. His opponent hit the ground with an impressive thud and let out a pained groan upon impact, but didn’t stay down for long. To avoid the next attack, he quickly rolled out of the way and returned to his feet well out of reach of his opponent. He waited patiently for his opponent to get back to his feet, then made his move as quickly as possible.

With a twist through the air, he used his momentum to bring them both to the ground with him planted firmly on top. The position he landed in allowed him to keep his opponent’s arms pinned firmly to their side and made it nearly impossible for them to move. After attempting to buck him off several times, the body under him went completely lax in an obvious acceptance of defeat. A smirk twisted his lips as he returned to his feet and held out a hand to help Jason back onto his. The man took it willingly, letting out a grunt as his undoubtedly sore limbs stretched and pulled from the movement.

“One of these days, you have to teach me that move.”

A laugh rolled through his body and he shook his head fondly as he smiled up at Jason. “Maybe when you’re older. I’m not sure you can handle it right now.”

“Steph, I can totally handle it. You’re just scared you’ll never be able to win again once I know your secret move.”

“If you think that’s my only secret move, you’re sorely mistaken. It’s not even my best one.”

“One of these days, I’ll get you to teach me at least one of those moves.”

The sound of a loud scoff distracted him from anything else he might have said and pulled his attention to the boy glaring at them. “You’re too large and uncoordinated to pull off a move that complicated and acrobatic.”

“And you could, brat?”

“Easily.”

“Come show me.”

“Gladly.”

To prevent the two of them from hurting one another, Tim quickly stepped between them so he could place his hands on their chests and prevent them from getting closer. The younger attempted to slide around him, but his years of experience put his reflexes well above how quickly the other could move. Damian glared angrily at him and tried once again to get around him, only to be met with the exact same result.

“Move out of my way.”

“No.”

“Move.”

When Tim still refused to move out of the boy’s way, Damian brought his hand up to shove off the one on his chest. Instead of getting his way, the hand got caught in midair, then used the hold to twist Damian’s arm to an uncomfortable angle. A scowl appeared on his face as his eyes narrowed at Tim and he attempted to get out of the hold. While he could have let him struggle, Tim knew better than to rile the boy up until he was seething with rage. There’d been many times he had to listen to Jason complain about his younger brother’s rage tantrums when he got too heated.

“Stop acting like a child. Both of you. If you want to spar, I’ll officiate it. Get your hands wrapped and step into the ring. No weapons for the first round.”

The boy scoff and he crossed his arms over his chest to aid in making his displeasure known. “That is hardly fair. You are his friend. You will declare him the winner.”

“Oh, please. I think we both know I love to make a fool out of Jason more than you do. So, unless you’re too scared-”

“Hardly.”

* * *

 

“I hate him!”

“You do not.”

“I despise him!”

“You do not.”

“I loathe him!”

“You do not.”

Letting out an aggravated huff, Jason dropped next to him on the grass with his eyes glaring at nothing in particular. “He swore he would be the one to teach me and he lied.”

“He only wants the best for you. Helena is the best.”

“I don’t care about getting the best. I wanted him to teach me. It was supposed to be something we could do together. We never spend time together anymore. He’s always busy with one thing or another.”

“You need the best.”

“Not this again. I am no hero!”

“You are.”

“By, Diana! I am no hero! I’m just a normal guy. There’s nothing special about me.”

Tim shifted to lean his weight against Jason’s side because he knew the young man craved physical contact, even if he would not ask for it. “There is. You are very special.”

“I’m really not.”

“You are. You are very special, Jason. One day, you will realize just how special you are.”

“What are you, an Oracle or something?”

“Or something.”

“You are not.” The loud snort Jason let out caused several birds to fly out of the tree they had been resting in. “Helena is the better option. She specializes in using crossbows. Bruce has horrible aim. None of his advice would be of any use.”

“It is for the best.”

“I know, but it doesn’t change the fact I wanted it to be the two of us. Just like when I was little.”

“There are other things he can teach you. Things he could teach you well.”

“Thanks, Cass. You always know the right thing to say.”

“It is my job.”

“Pretty shitty job. Having to put up with me must be exhausting.”

With a tinkling laugh, Tim let more of his weight press against Jason and dropped his head against Jason’s shoulder. “On occasion, but it is rewarding.”

“If you say so. I’m starving. Let’s get something to eat, then you owe me a rematch.”

“You will not win.”

“I can try.”

* * *

 

The scroll in Jason’s hand miraculously ended up smacking Tim in the face when he was too busy looking at his own to see it coming. As he shifted his gaze from his parchment to Jason, he scrunched his eyebrows together and let his lips quirk down in a frown. Guilting Jason into feeling bad for whatever he had done was always easy in Cassandra’s form-a subtle shift of facial features to express disappointment and he caved. The grin he had quickly vanished and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, while he made sure to avoid eye contact.

His chance to retaliate disappeared when an excited Dick practically skipped into the room with a wide grin adorning his handsome face. Before draping himself over Jason’s back, he stopped to greet Tim with a kiss to his hand and a faux flirty wink. His younger brother let out a loud grunt at the pressure and pretended to get him off-it was obvious how little effort he put into it. Another wink got sent his way as Dick let his brother taken even more of his weight without a single complaint from said brother.

“I’ve got the best news!”

“You finally found a red head willing to put up with your massive ego?”

A hand ruffled Jason’s hair up just the way he hated it, then flicked his nose lightly. “Don’t be mean.”

“Don’t be vague.”

“You’re no fun. I don’t even know why I even try.”

“Because you’re more stubborn and pigheaded than most people think you are?”

“Rude.”

“Just get to the point. I have other things to do today.” For a moment, Jason’s eyes slid over to the stray parchment sitting in front of Tim that shouldn’t be. “What news do you have?”

“Father’s coming back tonight and he won’t be leaving again for a while.”

“How do you know that?”

“I have my sources. They’re already preparing his favorite for dinner. You’ll be there, right?”

“I guess.”

Dick sighed heavily, then wrapped his arms around Jason in an odd hug. “I know the two of you argued before he left, but that doesn’t mean you need to avoid him. Yes, things will be awkward at first, but the two of you will get over whatever it is like always. It’s not like this is the first time this has happened.”

“I’m not just going to forgive him because he’s been gone for a few months.”

“You don’t have to, but can you put your differences aside for one night? It’s been too long since we’ve had a dinner as a family. Of course, Cass is invited. She’s practically family.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be at the dinner. Promise.”

“Good. I expect at least one smile out of you and not one of those awful constipated ones you do to get people to leave you alone. A real fake one.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll give you the biggest real fake smile you’ve ever seen.”

“I’m holding you to that!” A smacking kiss pressed to the side of Jason’s face had Dick ducking out of the way before Jason could elbow him in the gut or somewhere worse.

* * *

 

He ran his hands slowly through Jason’s messy hair, hoping the rhythmic movements would put the stressed young man to sleep. While Tim hadn’t been surprised, he was displeased to hear Jason began dreaming of The Joker and his future quest. It was now common place for Jason to wake up screaming in the middle of the night with his hair soaked in sweat. No amount of magic could sooth the horrors beginning to haunt Jason’s dreams and it pained Tim to see his charge so distressed, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. There was no stopping Destiny.

“Bruce knows something.” Puffs of air ghosted across Tim’s exposed skin and Jason turned his head to look Tim’s face.

“Why do you say that?”

“He’s been pushing me harder than normal with no explanation, but he hasn’t done the same with Dick or Damian. We’ve barely had time to talk the past couple of months, so it’s not like it’s because I was mouthing off. There’s something he’s not telling me. Something important.”

“What could he possibly be keeping from you?”

“I don’t know, but I don’t think he’s the only one that knows. Kate and Helena know or they wouldn’t have agreed to push me so hard.”

“Have you asked?”

Jason snorted loudly at the question and rolled his eyes so dramatically, Tim feared they would roll right out of his head. “Asking Bruce about anything means never getting an answer.”

“Then ask Kate or Helena.”

“They’ll just tell me to ask Bruce.”

“Well, I don’t know what else to tell you. You either ask Bruce and possibly find out why he’s having you trained so hard or you don’t ask and never get the answers you want. You’re the only one that can do something about it.”

“And what do I do when he tells me I’m not old enough to know yet or he’s too busy to talk to me and we can speak about it later, only he’s lying and we never do.”

“You should have more faith in your father, Jason. He wants nothing more than to see you succeed in life. If the time is right to tell you what he knows, he will tell you everything you want to know.”

“It has nothing to do with faith. He doesn’t trust me. I’m just some whore’s son that he took in out of pity.”

“Don’t say that.” Without any warning, Tim quickly sat up causing Jason’s head to fall from its place on his abdomen, much to Jason’s displeasure. “Where you came from doesn’t make a difference. Your father loves you because you have grown to be a strong and compassionate young man. You’re an amazing warrior, incredibly intelligent, and a loving brother. Plus, your mother was doing what she had to do to survive. She would be proud of who you’ve grown to be. Dishonoring your mother’s memory like that is distasteful.”

“Why does it matter so much to you?”

Despite how much he wanted to say something, Tim bit his tongue and tried to convey what he was feeling through his eyes. For a few seconds, Jason stared challengingly back at him, then the walls he had up all crumbled and he looked purposefully away to avoid Tim seeing right through him. To get his attention back, Tim encouraged him to sit up in front of him and held Jason’s chin, so his face was tilted down at the perfect angle for Tim to always be in his line of sight. His blue-green eyes flicked constantly from side to side, until finally coming to a stop when it became evident Tim didn’t intend to back down.

“I care about you, Jason. Seeing you question yourself and put yourself down because of where you came from, it hurts me. You’re so much more than you realize. Have confidence in yourself and your abilities and have faith in your father. He loves you.”

“Steph… I just have a bad feeling about everything. It’s like he’s expecting a war or something.”

“You won’t know for sure, until you ask. Talk to your father.”

Blue-green eyes vanished behind closed lids, then Jason took a shuddering breath. “What if I don’t like what he has to say?”

“Whether you hear it or not, whatever it is will still exist. Knowledge is the only way to properly prepare yourself. Do you want to remain ignorant or find out the truth?”

“I can always count on you to give me the kick in the ass I need.”

“It’s my job.”

“Funny. Cass says the same thing.”

* * *

 

The dim light of the lamp barely illuminated the broad-shouldered man and the many scrolls strewn across his desk. Even from a distance, the tension held in his shoulders was blatantly obvious, but Tim could not put his mind at ease. His feet made no sound as he made his way across the stone floor, that didn’t stop the man from suddenly straightening in awareness. The soldier lurking constantly below the surface came out in the stiffness of his muscles and the patience he displayed.

“You know why I’m here.”

A heavy sigh filled the air, but Bruce still didn’t turn to look at him. “It’s finally time.”

“Yes. I know what you’re thinking, but Fate has spoken.”

“He’s still so young.”

“I know.”

“You’ll protect him.”

“You know the answer to that.” After placing a hand on Bruce’s arm, he took a better look at the man’s pinched up face. “There’s nothing I can do. Fate has already decided his path. I am simply here to ensure he does not get lead astray.”

“Will you protect him while you can?”

“I will do what I can, where I can.”

“Always half answers with you.”

“My loyalties lie with Fate and those that do Her bidding. I owe you nothing, yet have given you information where I can.”

“I’m aware of your role, but that doesn’t make this any easier. When you brought him to me, I did as you asked and took him in as if he were my own son. Now, I have to give him to Fate with no idea what will happen to him. No idea of whether I’ll see him again or not.”

The hand Tim had resting on Bruce’s arm turned into a steely hold on the man’s fragile, mortal flesh. “From the beginning, I made it clear what your role would be should you agree. I am grateful that you have raised Jason as your own, but you do not have a claim to his life. It is time to let him be the man he is meant to be. Do not forget that Fate was given Her powers by the Goddess Diana. The same Goddess Diana that you and your son worship over all others. The one that rules all goddess and gods.”

“Like I could ever forget, but I also wouldn’t expect you to understand how difficult this is for me. You’ve never been a father.”

“That was never my Destiny, but that does not mean I don’t understand loss. I know loss better than most. You may be losing a son to Fate, but that does not make him any less your son. Whatever greatness he achieves, will all be because of the man you helped him to become. You are just as important to his story as any wonderful deed.”

“I know.” For the first time since Tim entered the room, Bruce looked directly at him with piercing blue eyes. “When will you leave?”

“Jason will ask you what you’ve been keeping from him tomorrow and you’ll tell him the truth. Say what needs to be said and help him prepare. When he’s prepared for the journey, I will come for him. Do not attempt to delay things. Your time with him is up.”

“When he asks about you, what should I say?”

“Whatever you would like. It is not my place to tell you what to say, just how long you have to say what you want. Before nightfall tomorrow, we will be on our way.”

“He will be ready.”

* * *

 

From his spot hidden among the trees, Tim watched as Jason said his goodbyes to his father, two brothers, and friends. There was a wariness about him that spoken volumes of how he would react upon finally meeting Tim for the first time. Part of him toyed with the idea of greeting him as Stephanie or Cassandra first, but there was no doubt in his mind that Bruce had already told Jason about him and what he looked like. Coming out as either one of them would just come across as dishonest-something that would undoubtedly lead to Jason distrusting him. It would already be hard enough to gain his trust without making things harder for himself.

When Jason pulled away from his last hug, Tim stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the full moon. Bruce’s eyes immediately snapped to where he stood, alerting the others to his presence and shifting all their attention to him. He nodded his head in greeting to the small group of people, but made no move to join them or speak to them. The older brother-Dick-clapped Jason on the back and said something in his ear that only the two of them could hear. After taking one more hug from his younger brother, Dick pushed Jason away from the group and in the direction of where Tim stood silently.

Before Jason walked over to Tim, he turned to say something crude to his brother and tell the others goodbye one last time. His footsteps were heavy against the ground, like he was forcing himself to move forward and doing his best to fight back the desire to turn right back around. A fierce fire in his eyes and strong posture made it clear he had every intention of seeing through whatever his future held for him. He came to a stop a few feet in front of Tim with his arms crossed firmly over his muscular chest and his body ramrod straight, so it was obvious just how much taller he stood over Tim.

“You’re the guy Bruce was telling me about. The Seer.”

“Yes.”

“Any point in me introducing myself?”

“Not really. I know all about you. I’ve been there, watching over you.” While Jason’s eyes were firmly on him, Tim shifted from his natural form to Stephanie to Cassandra and back to himself. “Even though you didn’t know it, you know me. You’ve talked to me, made friends with me, confided in me.”

“How long? How long have you been… there?”

“I have watched over you your entire life. It is my job to ensure you reach your destiny.”

“If you’ve been watching over me my entire life, why did you let my mother die?”

“It was not within my powers to save her. I am a Seer. I have seen bits and pieces of your journey and know how it will end, but that is all.”

After shaking his head as if to clear it, Jason motioned at Tim as he spoke. “What about that shapeshifting stuff? Last time I checked, that’s not something us mortals can do.”

“Shapeshifting is basic magic. It doesn’t take a powerful person to do it. The only one with the power to stop or reverse death is Death. There is no negotiating or bargaining with Her. When your time is up, you accept your Fate and go with Her. She is a powerful and fierce being, but She is just. She only takes those whose time is done.”

“Fine. You couldn’t save her, but why leave me with Bruce? If you were supposed to watch over me and make sure I’m prepared, why weren’t you the one raising and training me?”

“You’re a hero of the people Jason, not a hero to immortal beings. You needed to grow up around your own kind. Bruce knew what you would become and agreed to take you in and train you properly.” Tim’s eyes flicked over Jason’s shoulder where he could just make out Bruce’s prominent form in the darkness of the night. “He raised you well and loved you like a son. It was hard to convince him your time had come.”

“How much did he know?”

“Only what he told you. What he needed to know and nothing more.”

“So, nothing?”

“He knew you would be a great hero, that what you would eventually do would save thousands of people. That is not nothing. You have an important mission and he was more than happy to help you achieve it and will be proud of you when you do. He’s already proud of you.”

“What exactly will I be doing? You keep acting like I’m supposed to know, but you haven’t told me anything useful.”

“The Joker.”

For a second, Jason’s eyebrows wrinkled up in confusion, then realization dawned on him and showed plainly on his face. “As in the Trickster God? That Joker?”

“Yes. It is your destiny to kill him and put a stop to his reign of terror. He has killed many people and will continue to do so, if you don’t put an end to it.”

“How am I supposed to kill a god? I’m a mortal man. I’m no match against a god!”

“You are a God Killer, like Diana Herself. You have it within yourself to do it. Follow the path made for you and you will succeed.”

“What path?”

“Jason, I know you grew up on the tales of heroes. It is not simply defeating The Joker. You are setting out on a long journey to reach him. There are trials you must face before you can reach him. Trials that will give you the tools you need to defeat him.”

“Tools?”

“Weapons, armor, whatever you need. It’s not the same for every hero. Once you complete a trial, you will receive a gift from the gods to aid you in your journey. Their way of showing their faith in you and Fate.”

“That’s… a lot of information.”

“There’s plenty of time to let it all sink in. We have a long way to go.” With a wave of his arm toward the forest behind him, Tim took a step backwards and motioned again with his head when Jason didn’t immediately move. “I am here if you need anything or have any questions. It is my job to guide you.”

“If you know how this whole thing ends, does that mean you can tell me?”

“No. It is one of the few things I cannot tell you.”

“Great. Real comforting.”

* * *

 

A twig snapped under Jason’s foot, startling several birds hiding in the trees and causing them to fly off in panic. Most of their journey so far had been spent in silence, not that Tim had made any attempt to break it. If Jason had no desire to speak to him, Tim would respect his decision and allow Jason to speak to him when he wanted to. Of course, that meant Jason could decide to maintain the silence between them for the entirety of their journey, but Tim doubted the man would be able to keep it up that long. He knew Jason well enough to know he wasn’t the type to go without answers for long.

If the fleeting glances were anything to go by, Jason would soon break the silence between them to get answers to the questions still lingering from the previous night. As though he could read Tim’s thoughts, the man looked over at him once more and immediately went back to facing forward when he caught Tim’s eyes. They had barely taken a few more steps, when Jason came to an abrupt halt and turned to face Tim with his hands on his hips. Without hesitating, Tim came to a stop as well and copied Jason’s stance with a raised eyebrow.

“Don’t give me that look.”

After giving Jason a roll of his eyes, Tim crossed his arms loosely over his chest and schooled his face into a more neutral expression. “Is there something you want?”

“So, you’re supposed to guide me on my heroic journey or whatever because you can see my future. You can’t tell me what happens at the end, but what all can you tell me? Can you tell me anything?”

“I told you to ask me anything you would like. There are very few things I can’t answer because I don’t know everything that will happen, but I should be able to answer most of them.”

“Doesn’t that make things… too easy for me?”

“Knowing is not the same as doing.” Jason tipped his head to the side in confusion, then motioned with his hand for Tim to keep talking. “Just because I’m able to tell you what you face, doesn’t make it any easier for you to complete the task. Yes, it gives you a little more preparation and prevents you from taking any unnecessary risks, but you are still responsible for acting in the appropriate manner for the situation.”

“You’re just getting more confusing.”

“I can tell you the first trial you must complete is defeating the giant Bane, but I can’t tell you how to go about doing it. I know you fight him and you come out victorious and that’s it. The rest of it is entirely up to you using whatever skills you have to defeat him.”

“Basically, you know the when, where, and who, but not the how?”

“Yes. I’ve gotten glimpse of the how, but not the entire picture. Telling you what I’ve seen would just confuse you. It’s easier I don’t tell you any of that and let you do what comes to you.”

“Who are the others I have to go up against before I take on The Joker?”

“After you go through Bane, The Riddler will put you through a battle of wits. Your last trial will be against Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn.”

“Two at once?”

“Where Ivy goes, Harley goes. They’re tied together.”

“And I get some sort of reward after I beat each trial?”

“Yes. The gods will provide you with something useful you can use to complete your quest.”

A hand ran through Jason’s hair, tugging at the strands and causing it to look wild and unkempt. “Like what?”

“I can’t provide you specifics, but most gifts are something that correlates with the trial you completed. They tie together in some way.”

“That doesn’t really answer my question.”

“You’ll see what I mean after you’ve defeated Bane.”

“Is that your way of telling me to be patient?”

“If you want to look at it that way, then yes, it is.”

“Has anyone ever told you you’ve got quite the sharp tongue?”

“No.” Just to see what Jason would do, Tim took a step closer to him, so they now stood almost chest to chest. “Probably because they think it might upset me and unleash my wrath upon them.”

“Your wrath?”

“Don’t forget all those fights you lost to Cassandra and Stephanie were fights against me. I’m perfectly capable of defending myself and putting people in their place should the situation arise. Need a demonstration?”

“Not at all. I think I got enough of them growing up. No need for another.”

“Excellent. Any other questions?”

For a second, Jason hesitated, then he let out a little sigh and looked just over Tim’s shoulder in an obvious avoidance of eye contact. “Who were Stephanie and Cassandra? They’re not just made up identities you use, right?”

“They were heroes I aided. Both were fierce warriors and I cared dearly for them.”

“What happened to them?”

“When their time was over, they were taken by Death. It is the natural order of things.”

“Must be hard.”

“It is what I was created to do. To guide them on their journey, then leave when they have completed it. Heroes go on with their lives and I move to the next hero assigned to me. It’s the way things are.”

“Sounds lonely to me.”

“It’s all I’ve ever known.”

* * *

 

“What is this place?”

“Prisca Valley.” Their feet crunched on the rocks littering the valley floor and a shadow fell over them caused by the huge, sloping sides of the valley walls. Some giant boulders appeared to be dangling precariously high above them, but they didn’t so much as sway when a strong blew. “It’s where Bane has lived for many years. We have to pass through here to avoid taking a long detour that could take years.”

“Where exactly is The Joker?”

“He could be anywhere, but his sanctuary is located between the Arkham Forest and Aparo Mountains. That’s where we’re headed. Even if he’s somewhere else, he won’t take kindly to people in his territory.”

“What about The Riddler? I know Ivy is in the Arkham Forest and you said Harley is always with her, but I’ve never even heard of The Riddler before.”

“Technically, where he resides has no name, probably because he thought it would make himself seem more mysterious and witty. Most refer to where he presides as Blackwall Temple.”

“Why is that?”

At the same time he leapt over a sizable crevasse, Tim rolled his eyes at the mere thought of the answer to Jason’s question. “He practically built a fortress made out of black stone, complete with large wall surrounding it.”

“Then why not call it Blackwall Fortress?”

“To mock him. The Riddler thinks of himself as the smartest and cleverest being in existence. It was obvious he created his fortress with the intent of it showing just how glorious he is, like a gigantic shrine to himself or a temple to worship all his great accomplishments.”

“Quite the ego.”

“Quite and you get to enjoy his wonderful hospitality when we reach him.”

“I’m starting to rethink this hero thing.” With a grunt, Jason hauled himself up a pile of rocks, then reached two hands down in an offer of help, which Tim gladly accepted. “I knew it wasn’t going to be a walk in the park, but I didn’t think it would be that torturous. Are you sure there’s no one else that could do this?”

“Positive. Fate has determined that you are the only one capable of defeating The Joker. It is up to you and no one else.”

“You could at least sound a little sympathetic.”

“I am here to guide you, not coddle you. Keep moving. We have a lot of ground to cover and I’d like to be as efficient as possible.”

“Have you always been like this?”

Instead of doing what Jason wanted, Tim morphed his face into the most innocent expression he could muster. “To what are you referring?”

“How about we start with the sass or we could start with the bossiness? I can keep going.”

“There’s no need.”

After nudging Jason out of the way, Tim turned sideways and shuffled through the tight crack they had to get through to continue on the path. When he came out on the other side, he looked back through the crack to see Jason having to force his large body through the small space. To prevent Jason from hearing his laughter, a hand covered his mouth and he wrapped an arm around his waist to keep the shaking under control. A snort slipped through his defences as he watched Jason nearly faceplant when he finally popped out of the crack.

Still bent over from catching himself, Jason turned his head up to glare at him and struggled to get air back in his lungs. “You couldn’t have made that easier?”

“You didn’t ask.”

“I didn’t ask! Aren’t you supposed to be guiding me?”

“I’m teaching you an important lesson.” Tim gave Jason a little pat on his head, then turned to carry on with their journey. “Knowing when to ask questions is important. It could save your life or make this a much more pleasant trip for you.”

“Consider this lesson learned. Quick question.”

“Yes, Jason.”

“Can you get rid of these blisters? They’re killing me.”

“I highly doubt that.”

The loud groan that Jason let out had Tim smiling at the other man’s ridiculousness. “I think you’re underestimating the severity of these blisters.”

“I think I’ve been around long to know whether blisters are deadly or not and the answer is not, but I’ll do it once you’ve learned your next lesson.”

“Lay it on me.”

“Being polite goes a long way.”

“Can you, please, get rid of these blisters?”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.”

* * *

 

“I’m supposed to fight that behemoth?”

“As a fellow behemoth, I would think this would be the kind of fight you live for.” The glare Jason sent him did nothing but amuse Tim and put a small smirk on his face.

“Shouldn’t you be giving me advice, not sassing me?”

“Will you actually listen to it?”

“Haven’t I so far?”

Tim tipped his head in acknowledgement of Jason’s point, then shifted so it would be easier for Jason to see what he was pointing at. “See right there?”

“The things on his back?”

“Yes, that’s how he’s so strong. The Joker gives him some sort of concoction that enhances his strength. If you find a way to get rid of those, it’ll be more of a fair fight.”

“Anything else?”

“Don’t let him hit you.”

“Very helpful.” After taking a deep breath, Jason nodded his head and slung his body over the side of the rocks he would need to climb down to reach Bane. “How about a kiss for good luck? It happens in all the stories.”

“Really? I would love to hear one of those stories. Maybe you can tell me one, after you defeat Bane.”

“You could have just said no. I can take it.”

“The last thing I worry about is shattering your massive ego. It’s an impossible task.”

“Thanks, Timbers. Nice to know you think so highly of me.”

Letting out a huff of annoyance, Tim placed his hand atop Jason’s head and gave him a little shove down to urge him on. “In time, you’ll earn my respect. That starts now. Go be the hero I know you can be.”

“As far as motivational speeches go, it could have been worst.”

“I’ve had thousands of years to perfect my skills. Now, no more stalling. It’s time for you to complete the first stage of your quest.”

A jerky nod was the only response Tim received before Jason began his decent of the cliffside to the almost arena like pit carved out of the valley. The moment his feet hit the rocky bottom, a clap of thunder echoed through the air as Bane’s heavy feet struck the ground. His massive size cast an impressive shadow over the man destined to defeat him, but he didn’t make a move to squish him like a bug right away. He stood still as a statue towering over Jason with his beady eyes narrowed and his fists flexing at his sides, causing the muscles in his arms to ripple.

Though he couldn’t see his face, Tim could imagine the steely determination showing on Jason’s face as he quickly assessed his opponent. No matter how big or small, Jason took every fight seriously and there’d been many a time Tim had been the one Jason went up against. He could read Jason as easily as a scroll, even with his back turned to him, and knew he was waiting for Bane to making the first move. Waiting for Bane to be the one that took the first swing and open his defence to a counterattack or a clue as to what his weaknesses were. He was ready to move at a moment’s notice-all he needed was Bane to do something, other than stare at him.

Just as it looked like he would not get his wish, the giant moved with a speed most unexpected for someone of his size. That was a startling difference between Bane and other giants Tim met in past encounters. Whatever The Joker provided him with not only made him larger and stronger than any other, but extremely agile for someone of his size as well. The speed combined with his brute force made him a formidable opponent and one that would not be easy to defeat, especially while Joker’s concoction ran through his veins. He could only hope Jason would take his advice and bring the fight to a more level playing field before attempting to bring the giant down.

To his relief, Jason rolled out of the way just in time to avoid the giant’s swinging fist, then made a lunge for one of the vessels on Bane’s back. His strike narrowly missed its intended target when Bane turned in time to knock him off balance with his massive shoulder. Before Jason could completely get his footing back, the same shoulder slammed hard into the middle of his chest and sent him flying into a boulder. He hit the ground hard enough for Tim to hear the thud from where he silently watched, then struggled to get back to his feet.

By the time he stood up straight, Bane moved the short distance between them to tower over Jason once again. Large hands clamped down on Jason’s shoulders and gripped hard enough for Jason to make a pained sound. The flash of the sun hitting metal drew Tim’s attention to the small dagger Jason slipped out without Bane noticing just before he jabbed it into his side. A furious roar erupted from Bane as he stumbled back to remove the blade embedded in his side and look at the damage Jason caused. His momentary distraction was all the time Jason needed to get around him and use a second knife to break one of the vessels.

Bright green liquid poured from the broken glass and down Bane’s back as he flailed wildly around to stop the flow. It didn’t surprise Tim in the least that Jason got hit by a wildly flying fist because he was too busy watching the scene before him to move. For a second time, Jason hit the ground and struggled to get back on his feet, only this time Bane was too busy to take advantage of that fact. Another roar left Bane’s mouth and his body appeared to shift and morph to a tad bit smaller than it had been before, but it didn’t stop his from turning his anger to Jason.

Instead of attempting to get close again to break the other vessel, Jason kept his distance-giving him plenty of time to dodge Bane’s attacks. His eyes watched every move Bane made closely for the right opening to make his next move, but Tim couldn’t help feeling a little concerned. Dodging might prevent him from taking unnecessary damage, that didn’t mean he would be able to keep it up for an infinite amount of time. Despite his training, there was no way Jason would be able to outlast Bane in a battle of endurance. Making his next move quickly would be imperative to his success, especially if he wanted to avoid permanent and painful injury.

A split second before Jason acted, Tim noticed the perfect opening and felt a swell of pride within his chest when Jason took it. A bolt fired expertly from Jason’s crossbow shattered the second vessel, bringing Bane to his knees as his body shifted painfully back to its natural state. His skin appeared to bubble and his muscles shrunk to a much smaller size-a size still greater than Jason’s own bulk. The unnaturally bright green his eyes had previously were now a dark brown that glared angrily at Jason. He bared his teeth threateningly as he pushed back onto his feet and began stomping his way over to Jason.

While he could have kept the space between them, Jason let Bane get close enough to hit him before he did anything. Confusion ran through Tim when Jason threw a punch that had no hope of hitting the giant, even in his weakened form. As expected, Bane caught his fist with ease, then used his hold to force Jason onto his knees and grabbed a fistful of his hair to yank his head back. The sound of their heads cracking together had Tim fighting back a flinch of sympathy and holding his breath at the sight of Jason crumpled on the ground.

“Pathetic.” Brown eyes looked directly at Tim as Bane bent down to pick up Jason, like he weighed no more than a small child, and lifted him over his head. “This is the hero the gods sent to defeat me? Such a disappointment. They don’t make heroes the way the use to. What will happen to you when your hero fails to do his duty?”

Without another word, Bane swiftly brought Jason down onto his raised knee, only Jason never reached his knee. Blood spilled from a deep cut in Bane’s shoulder from the dagger now lodged in it and he let out a scream of pain as he pulled it out. Before he could launch himself at Jason, the man punched the open wound hard, then slammed a foot into his chest. He stumbled backwards from the force of it, giving Jason the perfect opportunity to get several punches in. Punches that caused cuts to split open on Bane’s check and right under his eye.

If Bane were human he would have lost consciousness from the assault, but he remained stubbornly on his feet and conscious enough to throw his own punches. One landed hard enough against Jason’s ribs to crack the fragile bone and distracted Jason from what he had been doing. He stumbled back in surprise with one arm wrapped around his ribs and pain evident on his face. A smirk appeared on Bane’s face as he stepped forward to take advantage of the damage he just inflicted. Heavy blow after heavy blow slammed against the area and Jason looked seconds away from passing out when Bane paused to speak.

“Did you believe what he told you about being special? What did he tell you? That you would save people from a monster? How noble of you.”

“I’m going to kill you.” The darkness in Jason’s voice was unlike anything Tim had ever heard from him-something lurking below the surface he’d never been privy to.

“You have spirit. It’s unfortunate I can’t allow you to live. You might have been a worthy opponent in the future.”

“Pity.”

At the same time Bane moved to deal his final blow, Jason unsheathed his sword and thrust it with all his might at the giant. Time seemed to stand still for a moment-a moment that Tim held his breath for-then the giant’s lifeless body hit the ground. The valley shook from the impact and Jason wobbled dangerous before falling to his knees hard enough to jar his injuried ribs. Raspy pants filled the air, encouraging Tim to move from his spot up top to drop onto his knees by Jason’s side. He placed a gentle hand upon Jason’s back, then let a wave of magic rush through the body trembling under his hand.

“Relax. You’ve done well.”

“What are you doing to me?”

A throb from his ribs had Tim flinching and fighting back a gasp of pain-what he took from Jason was nothing compared to what he must have felt while Bane pummelled the broken bones. “Taking away your pain.”

“How?”

“You know how. Stand. The Goddess of the Forge will be here soon. It would be disrespectful to greet Her this way.”

“What about you?”

“Don’t worry about me. I am of no consequence. Speak respectfully and thank Her for Her help.”

“Are you sure?”

“As I keep reminding you, I’ve done this for an extremely long time. I know exactly what I am doing.”

* * *

 

The flames reflected in the bolt Jason turned over and over again in his hands with a confused expression etched onto his face. He brought the bolt up closer to his eye to scrutinize it further, then let the hand with the bolt fall to his lap and let out a little sigh. After ruffling his hair up in frustration, Jason turned his attention from the bolt over to where Tim spent the past several hours sitting quietly. The man had been flabbergasted after his meeting with the Goddess of the Forge, not that Tim could blame him for being so shocked after his first meeting with a goddess, but it made for a rather boring night on Tim’s part.

“Why just the bolts? Wouldn’t enchanting my sword to be unbreakable and magical be a better choice than my bolts? Bolts aren’t exactly a hero’s weapon.”

Being careful of his tender side, Tim moved to sit next to Jason and plucked the bolt out of his lap. “A hero’s weapon is whatever he or she is most comfortable using in combat. While you might be a proficient swordsman, your weapon of choice is not the sword. You have always favored the crossbow.”

“And it did me so much good in the battle against Bane.”

“Your fight against Bane was one of strength, but Bane is not the reason you were put on this path. He is a stepping stone on the way to your final opponent. The bolts may not have done much against Bane, that doesn’t mean they will not be critical when you face The Joker.”

“Right. The Joker.”

“You still have doubts. Is it because of what Bane said?”

“No, of course not.” When a little sigh fell from Jason’s lips, Tim placed what he hoped to be a comforting hand on Jason’s thigh. “It’s… It doesn’t make any sense. Dick is the one that people look up to and think will follow in Bruce’s footsteps to greatness or whatever and Damian is his son. No one has expected me to be memorable in any way.”

“I have and your father has and your brothers and your teachers. Many people believed you would grow up to do great things, but what we or anyone else believes doesn’t matter. Until you believe in yourself, you’ll never understand how you could be anything more than what you imagined yourself to be.”

“You sound like my father.”

“He is a wise man.”

Jason snorted in amusement, then relaxed for the first time since they set up camp for the night-his arms stretched out wide with one dropped across Tim’s shoulders. “You only say that because you didn’t have to grow up with him. He wasn’t always so wise.”

“Wise doesn’t mean he never made mistakes. All beings make mistakes. It is a part of life.”

“I know that, but it’s hard to think of Bruce as a wise man when I’ve seen him make a little girl cry on accident. That’s not exactly the kind of thing you imagine a wise man doing.”

“Perhaps, you have a point there.”

They fell into a comfortable silence as the flames crackled on, bathing the ground in yellows and oranges and reds. It was eye-catching in a way Tim couldn’t put into words, but he didn’t have to with Jason sitting silently at his side. It would be easy to lose himself in the calmness of the moment and let his thoughts run wild for once. The only thing keeping Tim in the moment and not drifting off into his thoughts was Jason’s body pressed against his. The warmth of his arm resting upon his shoulders and the press of his side against his was just enough to keep him from disappearing completely into his head.

Between the warmth and the sounds of the fire, Tim found himself slipping slowly into the arms of sleep without meaning to. After his failure to sleep soundly the night before, it was tempting to let sleep drag him under and let go of all his worries. He was nearly there when a cleared throat grabbed his attention long enough to hear Jason whisper a question against his hair.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead.”

A pause of hesitation tugged at Tim’s curiosity and all thoughts of sleep disappeared in favor of tilting his head back to look at Jason. “When you healed me earlier, how did that work?”

“Why do you ask?”

“You’ve been acting oddly since you did it. Did you think I wouldn’t notice?”

“Healing magic is extremely difficult. I only have a basic understanding of it.”

“What does that mean?”

“It…” Tim sighed heavily and turned his gaze to the fire, so he wouldn’t have to see the moment Jason realized what he had done for him. “Healing someone else’s body is complicated, but transferring injuries is quite simple.”

“You took on my injuries?”

“Yes. I’ve subjected myself to worse for other heroes in the past and I heal much faster than you do. It only made sense I took them from you to ensure your journey can continue without any problems. I’ll be fine by the time the sun comes up.”

“Thanks for doing that. I wish I could do something to repay you.”

“Well, you could tell me one of those stories you love so much. The ones about heroes your father told you.”

A chuckle shook Jason’s body hard enough to move Tim along with him, causing his body to shift and settle more comfortably into his side with his head resting against Jason’s chest. “I think I can handle that. I’m not sure which one you’ll like best. I could tell you my favorite.”

“That sounds like a good place to start.”

“To start?”

“We have a long way to go before we reach The Joker and plenty of time to fill.”

“A hero and entertainment. What else am I to you?”

“I don’t know. We’ll have to find out.”

* * *

 

Waking to the sound of sizzling food was not an unexpected change of pace, but still quite a curious thing for him to experience. So far, Tim had always been the first one to wake in the morning and the last one to fall asleep at night. Despite arguments from Jason, he always insisted he be the one to stay up just a little later to make sure they were safe for the night and Jason had never been an early riser. Suffice it to say, it was more than a little unusual for Jason to be wide awake and making breakfast before Tim poked him out of sleep.

“Morning, sunshine!” The cheeriness in Jason’s voice only made the odd scenario he found himself in all the stranger. “Sleep well?”

“Very. How long have you been up?”

“Long enough to find out you snore in your sleep.”

“I do not.”

“That’s what I thought, but you really do. It’s almost like a whistling sound. It was so soft I couldn’t figure out where it was coming from at first, then I figured out it was coming from you.”

Biting back a scathing retort, Tim forced himself onto his feet and over to where Jason stood by the fire. “What are you cooking?”

“Rabbit. Freshly caught.”

“Smells good.”

“Thanks. How do you feel this morning?”

“Fine. Why do you ask?”

“Just wanted to make sure. After what you did for me yesterday, it was the least I could do.” The faintest hint of pink appeared on Jason’s ear and it took all of Tim’s self-control not to make a comment on it. “Are you sure you’re not in any pain?”

“Positive. I told you my healing is much faster than yours.”

“You didn’t say how must faster.”

“A lot.”

The glare Jason sent him might have been a little more intimidating if it weren’t for the piece of rabbit he held out invitingly to Tim. “Descriptive as always. Can you at least tell me how long it’ll take to get to The Riddler?”

“Less than a week. The exact time will depend upon how fast you walk and how often you complain about your blisters.”

“I’m sorry. Do I slow you down because of my weak mortal body and limitations?”

“Yes, but it’s not your fault. You were simply created that way.” To hide his laughter, Tim took a bite out of the rabbit it and made a pleased noise instead. “This is very good.”

“Is that surprise I hear? I can cook.”

“It’s a pleasant surprise. You should be very proud of yourself. There’s not much that can surprise me.”

“Oh, I’m very proud. I’m sure surprising you will be the greatest thing I’ll ever accomplish in my mortal life.”

“Far from it.”

* * *

 

The reflection of the sun off the walls of The Riddler’s fortress was enough to make Tim wish he could be going anywhere except there. It looked even more hideous than he remembered it looking the last time he had the misfortune of seeing it. He’d been blocking his last meeting with The Riddler out for centuries, but now that awful memory was coming back. Having to spend time with him while Jason jumped through his hoops to defeat him wasn’t something Tim would find any joy in. If anything, he’d end up fighting back the urge to end his life before Jason even got the chance to complete his task.

“What’s got you so deep in thought?”

The sound of Jason’s voice coming from right next to his ear had him resisting the reflex to draw his bo staff from the ether to smack it into the thing invading his space like he normally would. “Nothing. Did you need something?”

“Nothing? You look like you’ve smelled something disgusting. I know I’ve been working up a sweat, but I’m not that bad yet.”

“If you must be so nosy, I’m simply remembering something unpleasant. Is that enough to satiate your need to pry into my thoughts.”

“No need to be so defensive. If you don’t want to talk, then you don’t have to.”

“I’m not being defensive.”

“Whatever you say.” For several minutes they fell into silence, then Jason let out a little huff and placed a hand on Tim’s elbow to prevent him from taking another step. “What is really going on with you? I might not be the most insightful person or the easiest to talk to, but I can at least listen to what you have to say.”

“As kind a gesture as that is, there really is nothing to discuss. We should make it to Blackwall Temple before nightfall. You’ll be able to get a lavish meal and a decent night’s sleep.”

“I will?”

“The Riddler isn’t like Bane. He won’t jump straight into a fight with you. He’ll want to make sure you know of his accomplishments and he always wants the people that take on his trial to be well rested and fed before they do so. It’s not satisfying to him, unless he’s defeated you at your best.”

“Other people have done his trial?”

“Not another hero. The Riddler has a trial he offers up to any mortal brave enough to attempt it. Any that defeat it will receive riches beyond their wildest dreams and any that fail either die or became his servant for the rest of their lives.”

“How many have beat him?”

Tim pulled a face he knew would cause Jason to become offended at the same time he tugged his elbow out of Jason’s grasp. “None. He ensured it was nearly impossible for a mortal to complete.”

“Nearly?”

“The Riddler isn’t as clever as he likes to think he is. He didn’t count on you. You will be his downfall. The first mortal to ever best him at his own game.”

“And what game is that?”

“A game of wits. The Riddler will task you with getting to the center of his maze. A maze filled with traps and dead-ends and riddles you have to solve to open the correct paths. Most either end up falling into one of the traps or give up when they can’t solve his riddles.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“Not at all. He has a little gallery to watch from and likes to talk a lot. His voice is extremely annoying. It’s probably why most people can’t solve his riddles. They can’t think over him talking.”

“I get the feeling you’ve met him before and don’t get along.” Something must have shown on his face because Jason cut him off with a pleased smirk. “The two of you don’t get along. Were the two of you involved in something, until you found out what an awful being he is and decided to call it quits? Oh, did he cheat on you with some forest nymph?”

“One of these days, I’m going to poke around in your mind to figure out how it works.”

“You can do that?”

“No, but I would like to. I’ve never had any sort of attachment to or relationship with The Riddler. Why you would ask such a thing is beyond me.”

“It’s not like I know much about your past. It’s not that outlandish to think you might have been involved with a being that ended up being… unsavoury.”

“You know exactly what I’ve spent all of my existence doing.”

A myriad of emotions flickered across Jason’s face, then he tipped his head to the side and wrinkled his eyebrows up. “That’s really it? This is all you’ve ever done. Guide one hero through their journey, then move on to the next.”

“Is that so hard to believe? I was created for that purpose. It is my Destiny to guide you, like it is yours to defeat The Joker.”

“But that’s not the only thing I’ve done with my life. I’ve played games with my brothers and fallen in love and had my heartbroken and everything else you’re supposed to do in life.”

“Everything else a mortal is supposed to do in life. You grew up among other mortals and lived the life of a mortal, but I’m not a mortal. I’m not from your world, Jason. I have no family, no friends, no loves. This is all I’ve ever had and all I’m ever meant to have. This is my purpose.”

“And you don’t have a problem with that?”

“What I do has meaning. What is more fulfilling than living a meaningful existence? The heroes I guide save people.”

The look in Jason’s eyes had a question on the tip of Tim’s tongue, but he held it back when Jason turned away. In all his time watching over Jason, he never held his tongue in the middle of a conversation or avoided a sensitive subject. Jason was the type to speak his mind, even when that meant angering people that held more power than he did. His decision to turn away from their conversation caused unease to roll through Tim and he might have said something if he thought Jason would talk to him. Unfortunately, Jason had a stubborn streaked that rivalled any hero Tim guided in the past. Instead, he continued along the path that would take them to Jason’s next task.

“Welcome! Timothy, what a pleasure to see you again.” The Riddler bounced down the front steps of his monstrosity and took one of Tim’s hands in his own the instant he hit the bottom. He pressed a kiss to the skin of his knuckles, then returned to his full height with Tim’s hand still held lightly with his fingers. “I never forget a face. It’s been much too long and I see you’ve brought another hero with you this time. He’s much older than the last. I suppose this time you’re here for more than a place to survive the night.”

“Yes.”

“I always thought this day would come, but that can all wait for tomorrow. What kind of a host would I be if I didn’t invite you and your companion dinner and a place to sleep before we get to any business?”

“We would appreciate that very much.”

“Excellent. Please, follow me.”

Despite his phrasing sounding like a suggestion, his hold on Tim’s hand gave him no option except to follow him up the stairs. The entrance hall looked just as lavish as Tim remembered with large, ornate chandeliers hanging overhead and elaborate statues lining the walkway. The glow from the candles cast a much larger glow than they should have been able to from that high up and everything appeared to sparkle. Clearly, the Riddler expected their visit and pulled out all the stops to make the best impression possible.

“What do you think?”

To avoid rolling his eyes at the obvious fishing for compliments, Tim turned to look at him with a tight-lipped smile. “It’s unlike anything else I’ve ever seen.”

“It only took me a few centuries to complete it. At times, I got a little impatient, but I think it was worth the wait.”

“I can’t imagine.”

“The life of a nomad doesn’t allow for such luxuries. Perhaps, you’ll understand one day in the future.”

“Some aren’t fit for this kind of life.” As subtly as possible, Tim glanced at The Riddler out of the corner of his eye and saw a hint of frustration in his features. “Some of us are meant to wander. It is our purpose and we feel most comfortable when we do it. Settling down doesn’t agree with me.”

The Riddler mumbled something under his breath Tim couldn’t hear, then turned his attention to Jason with a manic grin. “What about you? A fit young man, probably from a wealthy family. You must have plans to settle down and have a family of your own.”

“Can’t say I’ve ever really thought about it. I always had other things on my mind.”

“Ah, a hero’s mentality. Focusing on better yourself to make sure you’re able to complete the tasks Fate decided to place upon your shoulders. I’ve heard a hero’s life is lonely. Would you agree with that?”

“Not at all. I can’t ever remember a time when I was lonely. Tim made sure of that.”

“Interesting. Why haven’t you considered your future? There must be some reason.”

“Not really.” The casual shrug Jason gave did nothing to hide how uncomfortable he was under The Riddler’s scrutiny. “I was focused on my training and my family. There wasn’t much time to plan my future.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll have plenty of time to plan your future when you return home from your heroic quest. You’ll want for nothing the rest of your life I’m sure.”

Something acidic bubbled in the back of Tim’s throat at The Riddler’s words and he found a triumphant twinkle in The Riddler’s eyes. There was no way he knew what Fate had in store for Jason-it was hubris that spurred that comment-but the implication of his words hit Tim hard. He didn’t want to think about all the things Jason wouldn’t get to do because of path he walked. He made sure Jason experience as much of what life had to offer as possible before he began his journey, but there was only so much he could allow Jason. He would never find someone he wished to spend his life with or have children of his own or grow old.

“Here we are!” The sound of the Riddler’s chipper voice pulled him out of his thoughts and to the large feast before them. “Hopefully, you can both find something you like. I instructed my cooks to make a little bit of everything.”

“I’m sure we’ll be able to find something.”

A pleased smile adorned The Riddler’s face as he pulled out a chair for Tim and guided him down with the hand he had taken prisoner. Reluctantly, he released the hand to push Tim’s chair a little closer to the table, then gestured for Jason to take the seat opposite of Tim. Once Jason took his place, The Riddler sat at the head of the table and motioned for Tim to begin dishing food onto his plate. It wasn’t until he had a full plate and took a bite of one of the many delicacies on his plate, that the other two started digging in.

It didn’t surprise him in the least that Jason cast him concerned glances every other bite he took when he thought The Riddler was too busy rambling to notice. Anyone paying the slightest bit of attention would have noticed how uncomfortable Jason looked throughout dinner. Between the glances and his clunky movements, it showed clear as day how out of place Jason felt at the table. To help him relax, Tim carefully maneuvered the foot furthest from The Riddler across the table and gently prodded at Jason’s leg. Jason played his jump off as the need to shift into a more comfortable position, then tapped Tim’s leg in answer with a relieved smile.

* * *

 

“I get why you didn’t want to come him now. I’m surprised his head hasn’t exploded with all that ego filling it.” Tim hummed in agreement at Jason’s statement, but didn’t take his eyes off the awful bust of The Riddler staring at him from across the room. “I’m kind of surprised he has a thing for you. He seemed like the type of person that’s only interested in a carbon copy of them.”

“What do you mean?”

“You can’t tell me you didn’t notice how infatuated he is with you. He spent all his time attempting to impress you.”

“That’s not what I meant. Showing interest in me doesn’t mean most of his time isn’t spent staring at his own reflection as he lists all his amazing accomplishments. Love isn’t mutually exclusive.”

“Think he’s talking to his reflection right now? Maybe practicing what he’s going to say tomorrow to get your affection. Your eyes are bluer than the thousands of jewels I own and your smile shines brighter than my magic candles.”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were jealous.”

“Why would I be jealous?”

After giving a little shrug, Tim moved to sit next to Jason on the bed he claimed for himself. “That’s a very good question. Why would you be jealous of a being so despicable most can hardly stand being in his presence for more than a few seconds? He does have a confidence about him that some might wish they could have. Are you lacking self-confidence? Now isn’t really an ideal time for you to be doubting yourself.”

“Are you worried I won’t be able to beat The Riddler’s maze? I thought you were all knowing. Do I need to be concerned?”

“Do you think there’s some reason you should be worried?”

“Definitely not.” A smirk appeared on Jason’s face right before he moved closer to Tim on the bed, using his height to make Tim feel boxed in by him. “I think I’m more than capable of taking care of whatever that idiot has planned for me. You did make sure I was trained for all of this. It’s not like you to look anything over.”

“You think so?”

“I know so. You haven’t let me down yet.”

“How kind of you to say. Are there any other compliments you’d like to offer up while you’re feeling so generous?”

“Not sure I can. Wouldn’t want you to get as big of a head as The Riddler.”

Tim snorted loud enough for Jason to hear, then pressed his hand to the center of Jason’s chest and shoved him away so he was no longer standing over him. “Like that would ever happen. I’ve had too much experience with the world to ever think so much of myself. I’m simply one part of a much larger picture.”

“Well, you can’t be a small part of it. You’ve led tons of heroes to their Fates, that must count for a lot.”

“Not really. My role is minimal compared to what others have done.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“Another compliment. I might get a big head after all.”

“We can’t have that happen.” Despite his attempt to use his larger body weight to his advantage, Jason wasn’t able to push back against Tim’s hand.

“We should get some sleep. You’ll need all the sleep you can get for tomorrow.”

“You’re probably right.”

“I’m always right.”

“There’s that ego.”

“I prefer to think of it as self-awareness. Now, get some sleep.”

* * *

 

From his perch well above the intricate maze below, Tim could easily see all the traps and tricks Jason would have to get past to get to the center. Even if Jason went through the maze without a single mistake, it would still take him hours to complete the task. While Tim had never seen the maze before, he got the feeling The Riddler spent his time after dinner adding to it to make it more difficult. Despite the addition, Tim felt no concern over Jason not being able to overcome the trial before him. In fact, the change meant Jason was more than capable and The Riddler knew it.

“Comfortable?”

Instead of giving The Riddler the attention he wanted, his eyes stayed focused on where Jason stood just outside one of the many entrances to the maze. “Adequately. Did you plan on letting him begin at some point? We do have other places to be once we’re done here.”

“You have much confidence in him. I can’t imagine why. He might be strong, but strength won’t help him here.”

“As with all heroes, Jason understands that strength of mind is just as important as strength of the body. In some instances, even more so.”

“You’ve trained him well.”

“I had no hand in it. I watched over him and made sure he had what he needed, but I never trained him. Is that all you needed to know? Can he begin now?”

“Very well.” The Riddler forced the words through his clenched teeth, then stood to address the entire room-people forced to be there included. “As you all know, we’re here today to witness another attempt to defeat my maze. Welcome, Jason of Gotham. You will have all the time you need to complete this task. Failure will come either in death or permanent servitude. If you succeed, you will be given any one thing of your heart’s desire that is within my power to give. Good luck to you. Begin.”

“A fair speech.”

“One of many. It is one of my numerous talents.”

“How very interesting.”

“You’ve a sharp tongue today. Is it out of concern for you hero?”

A smirk danced along Tim’s lips as he watched Jason carefully start to work his way through the maze. “There’s nothing for me to be concerned about. On the other hand, you have plenty to fear.”

“Such faith in your hero. Although, I must wonder whether it’s faith at all.”

“What else would it be?”

“Love. It is a strong emotion. Very powerful and blinding.”

“Seer’s are not made to love.”

“Every being is made to love.” An unexpected hand came to rest over the one he had sitting on the arm of his chair. “It is foolish to think otherwise. If you can feel, then you can love. Can you feel?”

“Would you think lesser of me if I didn’t? If I lacked all emotion, would you find me horrifying?”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“No, but I owe you no answers and you don’t owe me any either. It puts us at quite an impasse.”

“Perhaps. Or perhaps you’ve answered my question without meaning to. Misdirection is a telling tactic. It speaks volumes.”

Harsher than he meant to, Tim yanked his hand out from under The Riddler’s and clasped it tightly with the other to avoid balling it up in a fist on his lap. “As does your unwanted attention. Does it infuriate you to not get what you want for a change or do you see it as a personal challenge? Would I be another trophy to show off to those foolish enough to step foot here?”

“Not at all. A wild horse cannot be tamed.”

“Lots of things cannot be tamed.”

“You among them.”

“My life is Fate’s to do with as She pleases. There is nothing to be tamed.”

“What a shame. There are plenty who would try.”

“You among them.”

“I’d much rather have you in my servitude than him.” The venom in The Riddler’s voice when he mentioned Jason could kill a mighty beast, but it only served to anger Tim further.

“It is a good thing neither of us will have to experience that. I imagine it would be a Fate worse than death to spend even one lifetime in your service.”

“At least, I give my servants a choice. They can think and feel and do as they wish as long as they complete their duties. What has Fate ever allowed you? You cannot love or live for yourself. All you can do is serve others. Is that not the same?”

“No. Fate gave me life and purpose. The heroes I guide save thousands of lives from people like you. People that would take advantage of them, torture them, kill them. My life has purpose. Can those in your servitude say the same?”

“Your purpose is to save the lives of mortals that go on to live happy lives and find love, while you work for nothing. What do you gain? Pain when your hero leaves you at the end or dies to complete their task. Your life is a constant tragedy. I did not expect you to be too blind to see it.”

A familiar ache in Tim’s chest had him gritting his teeth to hold back the pained gasp from the sudden pang. “I see things fine. For instance, it is easy for me to see Jason is having no trouble with your maze.”

“He might not be now, but just wait. He’s in for many more surprises.”

“Which he will overcome.”

“Unlikely, but who am I to argue with a Seer?”

* * *

 

The closer Jason got to the center of the maze, the more difficult and complicated the traps and riddles got. A particularly difficult riddle nearly landed Jason in a pit that was probably dug deep enough to kill him the instant he hit the bottom, but his quick reflexes kept him from falling. It hadn’t taken him long after that to figure out just where he went wrong and quickly correct his mistake to correctly solve the riddle. Tim had hoped it would be the only time he would find himself nearly on the edge of his seat, unfortunately that wasn’t the case.

A wrong turn led Jason down a path that began to slowly close the walls in on him, so he was sprinting to make it back before they crushed him. Watching the walls getting closer and closer had Tim holding his breath as he prayed to Diana nothing went wrong. He knew Jason would make it through the maze, but some trials came with costs and Tim didn’t want to even entertain the idea of Jason losing a piece of himself to the Riddler’s maze. Seeing Jason in pain would cut Tim to the core and make the rest of his journey that much more difficult.

The breath he held rushed out of his lung at the glorious sight of Jason rolling out of the corridor with every inch of him still intact. He looked exhausted and worn down, but there wasn’t any blood or permanent damage and that was enough for Tim. Before Jason returned to his feet, his eyes drifted up to where Tim sat and Tim immediately put an encouraging smile on his face. The encouragement seemed enough to get Jason moving back in the right direction with the same confidence he had before.

To his relief, Jason moved efficient through the remainder of the maze and was able to complete the final riddle with ease. When he set foot in the center of the maze, most of the people watching clapped and cheered enthusiastically. Despite his obvious exhaustion, Jason smiled brightly at the cheering and gave a little wave to the wild crowd. His eyes went to Tim before he shifted his focus to The Riddler and adopted a hard stare.

“I’ve completed your maze.” Even before the crowd quieted down, it was easy to hear Jason’s firm voice over all the sound. “For my reward, you will let all these people go and no others shall face this challenge again.”

The silence became almost deafening as the implication of Jason’s words settled and the crowd all waited anxiously for a response. The Riddler took his time getting to his feet and moving to stand where everyone would be able to see him. He cleared his throat dramatically, then looked down at Jason with a faux congratulatory smile twisting his lips.

“Well done. You are the first to do so, but that does not entitle you to more than one reward. I promised to give you one thing, not two.”

“You will, because I will challenge you to a duel if you don’t and we both know who would come out on top. Release them and never hold this challenge again.”

“Fine, but what do you expect them to do? Most of them came to me looking for money to help their families survive.”

“I’m sure they’ll be plenty of people willing to help them.” The smirk Jason got made him look much more like his younger brother-arrogant and cocky-than his usual self. “My father among them.”

“Then I turn them over into your hands. I suppose now you’ll receive your gift for outwitting me, but there is one more thing you should know. This path you walk is a dangerous one and at the end of it all, those that say they support you will abandon you and I do mean everyone. Keep that in mind as you risk life and limb for the cause of others.”

“I’ll keep it in mind.”

“Then I’ll take my leave and allow you to handle all of this.” Before The Riddler left, he moved his attention to Tim once more. “You should remember that as well. Fate will do nothing to save the one you love. She will stand by and watch as you cry over the man you love. It is the way the world works. Fate cares for no one, except Herself.”

* * *

 

“Does this helmet make me look silly? I think it makes me look silly.”

With a heavy sigh, Tim ducked under a branch and hoped Jason wouldn’t move quick enough to avoid getting smacked in the face by it. “For the last time, it doesn’t make you look silly and it wouldn’t matter if it did. You were gifted that helmet for a reason.”

“I know. It’s to protect the most important and dangerous thing any warrior could ever bring into battle. I listened to what She had to say. I’m just not sure red is my color.”

“None of your enemies will care whether the helmet you wear is your color or not. They’ll do their best to kill you either way.”

“True enough, but I won’t just be wearing it around my enemies.”

“Are you concerned the birds will judge you for your choice in headgear?”

“No.” The next words Jason spoke were so soft, Tim almost missed them over the sound of the breeze picking up. “I care for a much higher opinion than any bird could offer.”

Before Tim could say anything in response, the sound of people screaming and crying out in terror filled the air. Nothing needed saying as they both hurried in the direction the sounds all came from and ended up on the top of a hill. Bright orange flames licked the night sky and roared through the small town nestled between the hill they stood on and another. Although it was difficult to see, Tim could make out a few purple cloaked figures running around the town. They brandished wicked looking weapons that they swung widely around without any precision whatsoever.

“Who are they?”

“They work for the Joker-some voluntarily and some not. His reach is extending further.”

“We need to do something.”

Using his speed to his advantage, he cut Jason off before he could take so much as a step down the hill and pushed him while he was off balance. “It is not our place. We will continue on our way.”

“Those people will die.”

“Many more will die if something happens to you down there. This is not our battle. These people can defend themselves.”

“Does it look like they can defend themselves?”

“They’re doing what they can and that’s all that matters. We are not stopping to help them. End of story.”

“You’ll knowingly let them die?”

“The death of a few is better than the death of countless more.” When Jason moved to get around him, he sent an opened palm strike to his sternum that brought Jason to his knees gasping. “Either you willingly come with me or I will drag you. There is nothing you can say or do that will change my mind and you won’t get past me. It is my job to see you safely on your journey. This is an unnecessary risk I will not allow you to take. Get up.”

“We could save them.”

“And you could die in the process. I will not allow it. There will be no more discussion. Get up and go back the way we came.”

“Any deaths are on you.”

“Any deaths are on The Joker.”

“Standing by and doing nothing to prevent that is sentencing them to their deaths. It’s just as bad and it’s on you. Don’t forget that.”

“I forget nothing.”

* * *

 

The tension between them grew heavy and thick the further away from the burning town they moved. Anger radiated off Jason with each step he took and there was no doubt he would have been boring daggers into Tim if he could see him. While he understood his anger, nothing changed the fact Tim couldn’t risk Jason’s life for the lives of those he wanted to save. As noble as it was to want to save all, that was rarely an option and priority had to be given to the bigger picture.

Suddenly, the crunching of Jason’s boots crushing twigs stopped and the man stood completely still in the middle of the path. Without a word, Tim moved around him to see what caused him to stop and found no reason for the abrupt halt. When he turned to look at the man, he met an icy stare comparable to that of a gorgon. Letting out a little sigh, Tim crossed his arms over his chest and prepared for a fight he was sure they would feel horrible about afterwards.

“We should have saved them.”

“Like I told you before, sacrifices have to be made in a situation like this. Defeating The Joker will put a stop to all of that. No more towns or villages will be burned to the ground, no more people will be dragged from their homes to do his bidding, no more will fall prey to him. It is your Fate to defeat him and nothing can get in the way of that.”

“How does saving a few more people along the way make a difference?”

“It makes an enormous difference. I have been doing this for centuries. Taking any unnecessary risks can lead to permanent injuries or death that makes it impossible for the hero to do what they are meant to. If you were supposed to help them, I would have seen it ahead of time and allowed it. That was not the case, so we went on our way as we were meant to.”

A bitter scoff left Jason as he took a step closer to Tim with his fists balled up at his sides. “You’re saying people’s lives don’t matter to you because Fate decided it wasn’t your responsibility to help them.”

“I am doing my duty as I always have.”

“Do you even feel emotion or do you only know how to do your duty and nothing else?”

“I feel more than you could ever know! I have seen so many die to save the people they love after spending years making sure they were ready for it and I knew! The whole time I knew, but it didn't stop me from loving each and every one of them. They were brave and fierce and wonderful and I lost them. What I feel or want doesn't matter. I can't change Fate or repel Death. All I can do is make sure heroes die with dignity. That they die knowing their sacrifice wasn't in vain. That it meant something. Something more than just giving their life for the sake of a few when they could save so many more.”

“Tim,” The gentle tone of Jason’s voice soothed the frayed edges rapidly unraveling under Jason's watchful gaze. “you're crying.”

“What?”

A callused thumb carefully wiped away something on his cheek, then Jason pulled the now glistening digit into his view. The soft gasp that fell from his lips brought concern to Jason's eyes as he scrutinized every shift in his features. Before Tim could remove himself from Jason's sight, two hands cup his jaw tenderly between them and more tears were rubbed away. His face dipped lower as he continued to make long, caressing movements along Tim’s cheekbones.

Tension crackled in the air when Jason's face hovered inches above his own and their breath mingled together. He became acutely aware of one of the thumbs gliding down his face to the corner of his mouth, then teasingly along his lip. When his tongue instinctively darted out to wet his lips, it brushed against the thumb and the taste of salt and human and Jason exploded on his tongue. His breath hitched in his chest at the overwhelming sensation, then the taste multiplied as Jason captured his lips in a heated kiss.

Chapped lips moved knowledgeably against his, eliciting breathy moans and sharp gasps from him when they brushed tantalizingly slow over sensitive spots. A tongue ran teasingly from one corner of his mouth to the other, then probed experimentally at Tim's barely parted lips. Before Tim could do anything, the taunting warmth disappeared and was replaced once again by expert lips that attacked his with purpose and precision. He parted his lips wider, allowing his own tongue to roam and explore the dips and valleys of Jason's imperfectly perfect lips.

Hands traveling over his hips and sides-touching him in places only ever hit in battle-caused a shiver to run down his spine. He had never experienced a feeling so intense and moving-his body shuddering at the stimulation sparking along his untouched skin. The thought of Jason's skin actually touching his own-warm flesh melding together in passionate grips-sent his mind reeling and his breath rushing out of his already straining lungs. All he could think of was every inch of Jason pressed bare against his body, so he could experience the rush of intimate touch at least once with the fierce man guiding him deeper into territory Tim never should tread-loving a hero meant for more than simple pleasures of the flesh.

When Jason's lips disappeared from his, he pushed onto the tips of his toes to prevent the fire roaring deep in his chest from burning out. His lips missed their intended target, leading to a drag of lips against the skin surrounding the corner of kiss abused lips. He tipped his head back to get his bearings straight before diving in again, only to get interrupted by teeth scraping across his exposed throat. To keep from losing his balance, Tim buried one hand in Jason's dense hair and hooked the other around the back of his throat. The teeth at his neck sank hard enough into his skin to send ripples of pain through the area, but not enough to break skin.

His vision whited out in response to the onslaught of unfamiliar sensations and he returned to the steady swipe of Jason's tongue over the area he bit. Tim loosened the hold on Jason's hair, earning him a grunt of thanks and a quick nip on his collarbone. He let Jason ravish his vulnerable throat as he attempted to get his wild breathing back under control and calm his rapidly racing mind. Relaxing his senses brought his attention to the fingers digging so hard into his sides, he could imagine them leaving dark purple bruise on the pale skin of his hips. Marks of where Jason's hands had gripped him in such passion he couldn't control his own strength.

“We should…” Tim harshly sucked in as much air as he could get into his lungs without causing them to burst. “We should find somewhere to set up for the night. Jason, we really need to move. Need to find somewhere. For the night.”

Instead of answering him with words, Jason’s large hands dropped to his thighs and gripped hard enough to force Tim’s legs up around his waist. They kept their hold on him as Jason moved to slam him hard enough against a tree he could feel his entire body shudder under the force. On instinct, Tim clawed desperately for the closest thing he could hold onto and let his fingernails dig into Jason’s massive shoulders. In retaliation, Jason bit down a little harder on Tim’s exposed neck and pressed him firmer against the tree.

With more force than necessary, Tim gripped the hair on the back of Jason’s head hard and used his hold to tug Jason away from his neck. The look on his face was foreign to Tim, but a part of him took immense pleasure at the desire in his eyes and the predatory smirk playing along his lips. Before he could over think it, Tim smashed his lips against Jason’s and could practically taste the hunger on them. Neither of them loosened their grip on each other as their lips fought for dominance in the kiss.

Eventually, they had to break away to get their breathing under control, but they didn’t move far away from each other. Their lips hovered inches away from each other and they pressed their foreheads together as their chests heaved. For some reason, Tim suddenly became extremely aware of the flecks of brown and grey in Jason’s blue-green eyes and how much emotion swirled within them. It would have taken his breath away if he weren’t already struggling to get it back under control.

“Jason-”

“Do you trust me?” The fire in Jason’s eyes burned a little brighter and his lips brushed teasingly over Tim’s as he spoke.

“Yes. I trust you.”

* * *

 

Something warm pressed along his side gradually dragged him out of the deep sleep he didn’t remember falling into. A heavy weight wrapped around his waist and soft puffs of air against the back of his neck slowly brought memories of the night before to his mind. Hands roaming over bodies and lips pressing opened mouth kisses against every inch of skin possible. He can remember their bodies pushing and pulling against each other, then moving together in perfect synchronization as they both reached their peak.

As quickly and quietly as possible, Tim slipped out from under Jason’s arm and made his way to the front door of the abandoned home they stumbled into the previous night. He resisted the temptation to look back at the mortal still blissfully asleep and unaware of Tim sneaking off into the night. Part of him wanted nothing more than to return to his spot pressed against Jason, but he needed desperately to get his thoughts together and he wouldn’t be able to do that with Jason so near. What he needed was fresh air and space to keep from letting his thoughts cage him in.

Cool air blew pleasantly against his skin as he made his way out the door and walked through a small patch of trees nearby. Going by the rotting fruit on the ground, the people that once lived in the house must have made their livelihood by selling the fruits the trees provided them. He could easily imagine the small thicket full of life and color and animals making their homes in the branches. Children could run through the woods without worry of harm and their parents could keep a close eye on them as they worked. It would be an idyllic and simple life and as much as he wanted to believe it would be the type of life he would like to live, he knew that was far from true. Peace, for even a few years, would be a welcomed changed and one he couldn’t afford. He had one purpose and nothing could get in the way of that.

With a heavy sigh, Tim let his hands run over the bark of passing trees as he delved deeper into the grove and let his mind wander further. While he knew he didn’t regret his decision to have carnal relations with Jason, he couldn’t help thinking it might come back to haunt him in the future. Crossing the line between duty and personal wants rarely turned out well and he knew well enough what that could mean for him. Knowing Jason’s fate made things all the more bittersweet, but things would still be bittersweet if he didn’t because nothing changed the fact Jason was mortal and he was not. They were two different beings that came from two very different worlds and that was a fact that could not be changed.

“Do you know what you’re doing?” Even though he didn’t want to, Tim turned to face the goddess standing behind him and knelt before Her. “There’s no need for that. I haven’t come here on official business.”

“It is always an honor to be in your presence, regardless of the reason. What can I do for you?”

“Ever the hard worker. I just want to be sure you understand what you’re doing.”

“What do you mean?”

With a soft smile, Diana took a seat upon a fallen log and motioned for Tim to join Her. “It is my job to watch over the world and everyone in it. I am meant to protect all in any way that I can. I cannot tell you how to live your life, but I want to be sure you understand what your current course could mean for you. Loving a mortal is not a simple thing.”

“Loving a mortal?”

“Have you not developed feelings for your charge?”

“That would be inappropriate and-”

“Tim,” Diana placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled softly at him. “it is not a crime to fall in love. It is important to follow your heart, but you must also be careful with it. The heart is the most fragile thing and once it is broken, it is impossible to completely repair.”

“You speak from experience.”

“Yes. I’m sure you know the story.”

“Stories are not always true. We both know that.”

“That we do, but in this case, it is true. Long ago, I fell in love with a mortal man. To this day, he is one of the bravest souls I have ever met and I do not regret loving him. I could never regret loving him.”

“But?”

While most might have missed it, Tim could see the ghost of a smile playing along Diana’s lips. “But I still carry the pain with me as well. It is always with me. Are you prepared to carry that burden with you for the rest of your life?”

“Does it matter whether I am or am not? You seem to think I’m already in love with him, that would mean it’s too late to change my mind.”

“Loving them and being in love with them are two very different things. Are you in love with him?”

“I don’t know. I… I feel strongly for him. Whether it is love or not, I can’t say, but I know that I have a duty I must complete and that comes above all else. My feelings have no place in any of this.”

“Your duty may be important, but don’t think that means your feelings mean nothing.”

“I will be sure not to forget. Is there anything else you wished to speak about?”

“Not at all. I’ll leave you to your duty.”

* * *

 

“You weren’t here when I woke. I thought I ran you off.”

Tim closed the door softly behind him, then leaned against it to keep himself from sliding to the floor or making a fool of himself. “Not at all. I went to get some air and think.”

“About?”

“Nothing and everything. No need to worry. Are you ready to leave? We should get moving. It’s still a two-day trek to the Arkham Forest.”

“That’s it?” There wasn’t time to move before Jason had him pinned against the door with his hands pressed against the door on either side of him. “Nothing to say about what happened last night?”

“What would you like me to say?”

“I don’t know. Something. Did it mean anything to you?”

“Did it mean anything to me? Of course. Why would you think it wouldn’t? I’ve never… Never experienced any of this before. It’s overwhelming and intense and I certainly don’t have the words to explain to you what any of this means.”

“Calm down. It’s fine. I understand.”

Before Jason could pull completely away from him, Tim grabbed the back of Jason’s neck and forced his head low enough for him to capture a kiss. Their lips easily fit together-a reminder of how well they learned each other’s bodies the previous night-moving slowly and unhurriedly. The familiar probe of Jason’s tongue against the seam of his lips led to a deeper and more passionate kiss. Tim trailed his hand down Jason’s spine in response, then gripped the rippling muscles of Jason’s back firmly.

“If you keep that up, you’re going to leave marks.”

“Maybe, that’s what I want to do. Mark you up, so everyone knows who you belong to.” A harsh nip at Jason’s bottom lip caused the man to gasp loudly, giving Tim a very good reason to smirk at him. “I could heal them if you want. What’s a few more bruises?”

“More?”

“You are many things, Jason, but a gentle lover is not one of them. They’re already starting to fade, but your fingerprints are clearly on my hips. You have an exceptionally tight grip.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I don’t mind and I’m sure I left my fair share of marks on you, not including the ones from this morning.”

The thoughtful hum Jason released vibrated against Tim’s lips as Jason quick stole another thorough kiss from him. “You know, I can be a very gentle lover. Very thoughtful and generous. I can be slow and take my time. Put another’s pleasure before my own.”

“While I know you’re not a lie, I do prefer to have proof before I believe in something.”

“That can be arranged.”

“Good to know, but now is not the time for that. We really must be going. Reaching Arkham Forest is of the utmost importance.”

“Wait,” A gentle hold on his hips kept him from slipping around Jason to grab their belongings, so they could continue on their way. “I want to say something. About what happened yesterday, I’m sorry for the way I reacted to you and the things I said. Fate assigned you to me because you are the one best fit to guide me on my journey. When you tell me to do something, I should listen to what you say.”

“Jason, I don’t expect you to blindly follow me or go along with everything I say. It is not wrong to stand up for what you believe in and want to do right in the world. Wanting to do that is what makes you a hero. Your love of people and desire to protect them is admirable and I could and would never ask you to stop. It is part of who you are.”

“That doesn’t excuse the things I said to you about… you know.”

“I do and I accept your apology. I hope you know making choices like that isn’t easy for me. Even after all this time, I despise seeing any being in pain and I abhor that I must make decisions like that. No one deserves that, but sometimes it must be. The world can be a cruel place and it is up to us to make it better.”

“I know. All the weight on your shoulders, I can’t imagine it. How do you do it?”

“I remember that there are others out there that still need me. It’s why I believe so much in what Fate has tasked me with doing. In the grand scheme of things, the heroes I have guided saved infinitely more people than they failed to. It is the same with you. People will remember you because you will save them from a much worse Fate. You have already saved some. That number will grow greatly once The Joker is defeated.”

Fingers ran slowly through Tim’s hair, releasing some of it from the clip holding it out of his face. “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind. Sometimes it’s hard to remember I’m meant to do something so significant. The Joker has terrorized these lands for so long and I know he has only worsened the stronger he gets.”

“You are a hero, Jason. It’s time you acknowledge and accept that. Fate already has. I already have.”

* * *

 

Light from the shining sun could scarcely make it through the thick branches and leaves of the Arkham Forest. Even standing just outside the forest, made it difficult to see the sun high in the sky or the rays of light coming from it. The lack of sun wasn’t the only thing that caused most beings to shiver in fear at the sight of the forest. Not a single sound came from the dark depths, yet there appeared to be movement in the darkness. Most knew exactly why the forest moved and that knowledge kept them far from it.

“What now?”

Though he didn’t sound nervous, Tim knew better than to think that meant Jason didn’t feel uneasy about his next task. “We go in.”

“What about Poison Ivy?”

“No one gets through this forest alive, unless Poison Ivy wants them to. She will not make it easy on you and it won’t just be her plants you’ll have to worry about. Get through the forest and you will have completed her task.”

“That seems… too simple.”

“Believe me, it won’t be. Ivy has reluctantly been protecting The Joker from people seeking to end his reign of terror. She will put up a tremendous fight because The Joker will punish her if she does not, but getting through might make her much more amicable.”

“That’s the most information you’ve given me on a task.”

“It’s a straightforward task.” Tim glanced at Jason briefly, then took his first step into the forest. “The difficulty comes in getting through it. There is much you will face in here.”

“What about Harley?”

“Her and Ivy are lovers. I’m sure you can figure out how she comes into play.”

“Help protect the forest and her love.”

“That does sound like something a lover would do. Remember she’s quick and clever. You’ll need to be constantly on your guard.”

After giving an affirmative grunt, a heavy sigh sounded through the silence of the forest and Jason’s hand clasped lightly around Tim’s wrist. “Is now the time for goodbyes?”

“Did you wish for me to leave?”

“No, but I have to do this on my own. Don’t I?”

“Ivy and Harley don’t care whether I walk through the forest. Seers only lead heroes. I pose no threat to The Joker.”

“So, you’re coming with me?” The excitement in Jason’s voice had Tim pausing to give Jason his full attention and a raised eyebrow. “What? I enjoy spending time with you. It’s not like I’ve kept that a secret.”

“I still won’t be able to help you. Any trouble you get into, must be dealt with on your own.”

“I promise not to ask for help, not to let you distract me, and only to enjoy your company. Does that satisfy you?”

“Successfully completing this task will satisfy me, but I suppose that declaration is enough for the time being.”

“Then I shall complete this task as quickly as possible because your satisfaction is important to me.”

Without another word, Jason strode past Tim with a confidence that was shorter lived than Tim expected it to be. A vine shot out of the ground with a speed much too great for a mortal man’s mind to comprehend, then wrapped around Jason’s lower leg. His knees almost buckled from the unexpected force attempting to keep him in place, so it could wrap further up his body. Another vine-this time from a tree-whipped out of the dark and twisted around the upper part of one of Jason’s arms.

Before either of the vines could get far, Jason unsheathed one of his knives and swiftly cut away the vines aiming to hold him hostage. The rest of the forest came to life after the mutilation of part of it, twisting and moving threateningly as the intruders walked further in. Other vines and some branches attempted to give Jason the same treatment, but none of them were able to catch him off guard. Going by his stance, Jason was now on high alert and was already thinking of possible solutions to anything that might come his way.

* * *

 

Carefully as possible, Tim cleaned up the large cut on Jason’s bicep and wrapped a bandage around the injury. Once he was sure the bandage was tight enough to stay in place, he moved his attention to wiping away the dried blood still sticking to his skin. He expected Jason to wiggle and fight him through the whole process, but the man allowed Tim to work without putting up any sort of a fuss. If anything, Jason seemed content to let Tim worry over his wounds and do what he could to patch them up without magical aid.

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

“It’s nice to have someone take care of you every once and a while. Plus, I’m absolutely exhausted. I used to enjoy the gardens at home, but I’m not sure I’ll ever look at them the same way again.”

To cover up his snort, Tim cleared his throat loudly and let his fingers trace along the bones in Jason’s hand. “Nature is a beautiful thing. Although, I can understand why you might have an aversion to it after all you’ve gone through in here. Ivy has put up quite a fight. It’s very impressive.”

“What about me?”

“You were very good at attracting their attention and mostly successful at getting them off without a problem.”

“Dazzling compliments as always. Can I ask you a question?”

“My answer is always the same when you ask me that. Ask whatever you would like.”

Between one second in the next, Jason changed their position so his legs wrapped loosely around Tim and he intertwined their hands together. “Do you ever wish Fate gave you a difference purpose?”

“Do you know how Fate works?”

“Not really.”

“Every decision a being makes creates a ripple and that ripple opens doors for them. Depending on which they pick, new doors will open and they will continue doing so until the day they die. Their journey is their Fate. They have choice, but a limited number of paths to walk and the more severe their decisions lean, the fewer doors open to them.”

“If there’s so much choice in Fate, why is mine determined for me?”

“Your Fate was predestined because of the Fate of those that came before you. Your mother, your father, The Joker, those who failed to defeat him. All their decisions created paths and ripples that lead to your creation and Fate.” When a hint of confusion remained on Jason’s face, Tim decided to clarify further for him to ensure Jason understood fully. “Your Fate was predetermined because many Fates intertwined to create yours. It is why all heroes are given Seers and watched from conception. Their Fates must be preserved and carried out as Fate has demanded.”

“What about you? Why is yours so set in stone?”

“I have no Fate. I have a purpose.”

“But you still have choice and you said choice causes ripples in Fate. You must have a Fate.”

“My choices do not change the path I walk. There is only one way for me to go. I follow a hero along their journey, then move to the next once their Fate is fulfilled. My life is a cycle meant to facilitate Fate, so I cannot have one of my own.”

“You must.”

Although he didn’t speak harshly, there was something about that tone of Jason’s voice that urged Tim to push him to further his thoughts. “Why are you so certain of that?”

“Because of us. What we have isn’t another cycle. It’s not you carrying out your duty or doing as Fate commands. It is you determining your own Fate and opening doors for you to choose from.”

“What doors have I opened?”

“You could break my heart or I could break yours or we could decide this thing between us is a matter of circumstance and part amicably or we could fall in love. There are so many things that could happen all because of one choice. Is that not Fate?”

“Maybe you’re right.”

“Why does that upset you?” Everything about Jason’s body and voice spoke of concern and desire to make Tim feel better.

“I’m not upset.”

“For once, can you please talk to me?”

“I talk to you frequently.”

“Talk to me about what you’re feeling and thinking. Stop shutting me out.”

“Choice is foreign to me. Watching others find their way along the path they choose isn’t the same as doing it. All of my existence, I have done only that which Fate has asked of me. I did what was best for the heroes I guided and moved onto the next no matter how much I cared for them. Feelings I can understand. It is impossible to be capable of them and not feel something for a being you spend a great amount of time with, but adding choice to it is unfamiliar. I was not created for that.”

Unexpectedly, Jason leaned forward to rest his forehead against Tim’s and held his gaze with a fierce determination. “Why would Fate give life to the Fateless?”

“I think breaking your heart would destroy me in a way that I would not be able to ever recover from.”

“Then choose not to break my heart and I’ll choose not to break yours.”

“An excellent plan. I have another. Sleep while you can.” Jason rolled his eyes at Tim, but still moved to curl up on his bedroll-pressing a kiss to Tim’s temple before doing so-and quickly fell into a deep sleep. “At no fault of your own, I already know you will shatter my heart to pieces.”

* * *

 

“The two of you are adorable.”

The only thing that kept Tim from shooting upright was the heavy arm hooked around his waist and the face buried in his hair. “Harley.”

“Don’t get up on my account. We wouldn’t want to wake him up. He looks like a sleepy, little bird.”

“If I’m interfering in-”

“You’re not interfering in anything! I just stopped by for a chat with you. I’m not going to ambush your birdie in the middle of the night. I’ve got more honor than that! At least, I do now.”

“What did you wish to discuss?” Despite Harley’s insistence he not get up, Tim performed the increasingly familiar maneuver of getting out of Jason’s hold without waking him up. “He’ll awake soon.”

“Just want to make something clear before we get down to business. I know you’re all about duty or whatever, but it’s only right I make it clear I don’t actually want your birdie dead. Like I said, you two make an adorable couple and I don’t want to mess that up. So, this is me warning you that I’m going after him tomorrow like I’m supposed to and any hurt I do isn’t because I don’t like him. If he can get you to live a little, then he’s an absolute peach in my book and Ivy’s. We know we can’t go easy on him because of all this Fate business, but we want him to succeed and we know he will because he’s got you to get him through it all.”

“Thank you for the concern. Please, do what you must. My role in all of this is of no consequence.”

“You’re always of consequence, sweet pea. We’ve grown fond of you over the years and we want you to be happy for once. You’re always going on about doing your duty and putting the needs of Fate before your own. Look at you now. Sleeping with your charge. It’s a nice change.”

“As I said, my role can still be of no consequence in this. Jason must be properly tested before he goes up against The Joker. Going easy on him for my sake will do him no favors and could put his Fate in jeopardy.”

Harley waved her hand around like she was swatting his words right out of the air. “I’ve already told you Ivy and I will do our best to stop him. He’ll come out of the forest the hero he’s supposed to be and take The Joker down no problem.”

“Nothing is ever that simple.”

“Course it is! Somethings are easy as breathing if you let yourself go with the flow.”

“Fine, but this isn’t that simple. It’s not simple at all.”

A tense silence fell between them, giving Tim the opportunity to get his thoughts together with his head turned away from Harley. While he had plenty of practice keeping all emotion from showing on his face, the gravity of everything soon to come was beginning to weigh too heavily on his shoulders for him to keep his mask up. The emotions swirling within him made him feel like he could burst any second from the intensity of it all. The sudden rush of it all was unlike anything he had ever experienced and he found it difficult to collect himself.

“Oh, honey.” Arms wrapped around his shoulders, not the thick muscular arms of Jason, but ones thinner and leaner. “No use crying tears now. You’ve got to take the time you got together and make the most of it. Make sure you do and say everything you need to, so you got no regrets at the end of it all. Got that? And you can come back to us when it’s all over if you need. We’ll be here for you, like you were for us.”

“I haven’t done anything for either of you.”

“Yes, you did. You made sure the heroes that saved us did what they were supposed to. We’re in your debt for that and we don’t forget. Come here if you need anything. Do I make myself clear, sweet pea?”

“Crystal.”

“Good. I’ll take my leave. Wouldn’t want lover bird to find out we’re such good friends. He might get offended by what I have to do to him if he knows.” With a little bow, Harley skipped out of sight just in time for Jason to wake and miss her exit.

* * *

 

The hammer came down hard enough on Jason’s head to rattle his entire body and probably would have split his skull in half if it weren’t for the helmet. Of course, the helmet didn’t stop the force from knocking him to the ground with a thud loud enough it echoed through the forest. He might have groaned had the hard landing not knocked the air out of his lungs, but he didn’t have time to wait around for all his senses to come back to him. Another swing of Harley’s hammer aimed at his head meant he either had to move or risk taking a second blow to the head that he might not be able to handle.

Leaves and twigs flew up from where the hammer struck the ground and floated slowly back down as the hammer whipped back up to prepare for another blow. The time it took to do so gave Jason the opportunity to get back to his feet with sword in hand and raised to block. Getting into such a defensive position ended up being a poor decision on his part because the power behind Harley’s hammer easily knocked his sword out of hand. He rolled in the direction of his sword, then swung it at the same time Harley took another swing. The sound of metal shattering followed by Jason throwing his broken sword away upped the intensity to a point Tim felt a strong urge to intercede on his behalf.

Something twisting up his legs distracted him from what happened next as he looked down to see vines meant to keep him in place. His eyes snapped to where Poison Ivy sat high in a tree not from them with her attention focused completely on him. She gave him a small nod of acknowledgement, then motioned for him to take a seat next to her with a quirk of an eyebrow. After casting a quick glance at Jason and Harley dancing around each other in an attempt to find an opening, he allowed his body to become nothing more than particles moving through the air, until he shifted back to corporal form upon the branch.

“He fights well. It’s very impressive.” Her words were laced with something that Tim couldn’t quite place, but he knew she was sincere. “His story will never be forgotten. The stars will make sure of that.”

“Those that raised him did well.”

“You’ve done well. He does not just fight for himself, his love ones, and the people tormented by The Joker. He fights for you-to make you proud of the man he has become and to prove you have not put your faith in him in vain. He loves you dearly. It is plain to see.”

Silence fell between them for several minutes as they watched the fight below with great interest and hope it would soon end. As plain as day, Tim could see Jason beginning to tire to the point he could hardly get of the way of Harley’s hammer in time. His moves were now sluggish and he would need to put an end to things quickly to defeat Harley. The moment Jason prepared to make his final move could be seen in the way his grip on his knives tightened marginally.

The next time Harley swung her hammer at him, he sidestepped out of her way in the nick of time and took a swipe at the inside of her elbow. Her grip on her hammer slackened enough for Jason to kick the hammer out of her grasp and well out of range. A punch across her face followed by a palm slamming against the center of her chest brought her to her knees before him. He brought both blades to press against her throat, but didn’t make a move to slit the exposed flesh beneath them.

“What? Not going to finish me off, lover bird.”

Jason’s whole body went rigid at the nickname and his head swivelled around to face where Tim had been standing. “Where is he?”

“No need to get your undergarments in a twist. He’s perfectly fine.”

“Where is he?”

“Hanging around.”

“Where?” The blades at Harley’s neck pressed down hard enough to draw blood, causing a thin stream of it to trickle down her throat.

Despite the grin on Harley’s face, the threat of death must have annoyed Poison Ivy enough that she saw fit to stop it. “Enough of that. He’s right next to me. We were simply having a conversation. Catching up for old time’s sake.”

“You all know each other?”

“Naturally. When you’ve been around as long as the three of us have, it’s bound to happen eventually. We’ve known each other longer than you’ve been alive.”

“Tim never mentioned that.”

“He’s a private person. Getting him to talk is like asking a mountain to tell you it’s story. It takes a special kind of person to get any sort of information out of them. One willing to listen and put in the time to wear them down.”

“Right.” After shifting awkwardly from side to side, Jason took a deep breath and brought his daggers up in a neutral stance. “Ready when you are.”

“I’m not here to fight you. You’ve done what you’ve set out to do. The end of the forest is not far from here. Continue forward for a short while and you’ll be free of it. Harley was the last obstacle standing in your way and you’ve defeated her. Gladly go on your way, hero.”

“That’s it?”

“You’ve done what few before you have been able to do. I could chase you out if you would prefer, but I prefer to show mercy to those that make it this far. This forest is a beautiful place, not one that should be feared. Perhaps, one day it will return to its former glory.”

“Thanks.”

“One last thing.” With the aid of her vines, Poison Ivy moved from her spot in the branches to stand directly in front of Jason with something in her hands. “This is your final gift. A potion of my own creation. It will make you immune to the gas The Joker is so fond of using against his enemies. Take it right before you battle him.”

“This is… Thank you, again.”

“You’re welcome. What you do will save mortal and immortal alike. We will forever be in your debt. Should you ever get the chance, come back here and I will do whatever you might need to show my gratitude.”

“I will.”

“And take care of Tim. He’s fond of running himself into the ground if you let him.”

“I’ll do my best.”

* * *

 

The sight of the setting sun felt more bittersweet than any other Tim had ever experienced in his existence. Every fiber of his being wished he could push the sun back high in the sky, so they could have a little more time together. Time that they could use to converse with one another about nothing and everything, to trade kisses of all kinds, to enjoy the world they had when surrounded by each other. For the first time, Tim found himself wanting to find a little cottage on a hill by the sea to live the days away in peace with Jason. A romantic notion that could and would never come to be because tomorrow he would face The Joker. He would face his Fate.

Large arms wrapped around his waist from behind, breaking him out of his thoughts of what could not be and back to the present. A chin rested upon his shoulder, then a head nudged at the side of his face-clearly wanting him to turn his own head. Once he did so, a pair of lips captured his in a kiss that left him breathless and wanting more. He let out a displeased noise when their lips parted and immediately dived back in for another much longer kiss. They were both panting heavily when they pulled apart the next time and Tim hummed in pleased satisfaction, that Jason chuckled at.

“What were you thinking about?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Is it a secret? I promise not to tell anyone. It’ll stay between us.”

A laugh bubbled out of Tim, earning him a squeeze from the man wrapped around him. “It is a secret, but I really can’t tell you this time. It has to stay a secret. Did you need something?”

“Not really. I thought you might need the company. You’ve been over here staring at nothing for way too long.”

“Am I not giving you enough attention? All you have to do is tell me and I’ll rectify the situation. I wouldn’t want you to feel lonely or think I’m losing interest in you.”

“You’ve given me plenty of attention, but I wouldn’t say no to getting more. I was just a little worried you were starting to get lost in your own head again. You have a habit of doing that.”

“Do I?”

“Yes,” The arms around his waist shifted back some, so hands landed on his hips and used their hold to turn him around. “but now that I’ve distracted you from what you were thinking about, I can give you something else to think about.”

“I can’t imagine what that might be. Did you wish to speak about tomorrow?”

“We can worry about tomorrow later.”

“Later as in tomorrow?”

“That works for me.”

With a snort, Tim finally gave into the obvious ploy and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck as he leaned heavier into his body. “What do you suggest I get distracted by in the meantime? There is still light in the day, that’s a lot of time to fill.”

“We can start by talking about something I’ve wanted to know for a while.”

“And what is that?”

“How many heroes have you guided? There was Cass and Steph, but I get the feeling you’ve helped a lot more than that.”

“I’ve been doing this for a very long time.”

“That’s not a number.”

“Hundreds. I remember each and every one of them, but there are a select few I cared for deeply. Cass and Steph were two of them.”

“Who were the others?” Nothing but pure curiosity filled Jason’s words-it made Tim feel more inclined to speak about things he’d rather not think about. “You don’t have to tell me.”

“Kon of El, Bart, Tamara. They were all very dear to me. We went through so much together and I enjoyed their company so much.”

“Can I ask what happened to them?”

“I’ve told you before that you can ask anything.”

Instead of answering right away, he used his incorporeal form to get out of Jason’s hold, then grabbed his hand and led him over to their camp. He sat on the ground with his legs crossed and waited patiently for Jason to join him on the damp grass. The man dropped in front of him-mirroring the way Tim sat-and held both his hands out for Tim, like a peace offering. A warmth lit in his chest at the kind gesture and he basked in it for a second, then placed his hands flat upon them.

“Kon was the first hero I ever guided. He was the strong and quiet type and quick to anger. He battled fiercely and refused to ever give in. In a lot of ways, you remind me of him. Bart came right after him. They couldn’t have been more different! Bart talked constantly and was so full of energy. He moved quicker than any human I’ve ever met. For a long time after them, the heroes I guided were nothing particularly special. We got along and I was proud to be their Seer, but I never developed a deep relationship with any of them. That’s when Cassandra came along. She never spoke a word to me, but she didn’t have to. She spoke in different ways and cared deeply for all. She was incredibly brave and hard working.”

“The voice you gave her?”

“Was her voice. The reason she did not speak while on our journey together is a sad story and one I won’t tell because she asked me not to. Not long after her came Tamara. She was clever and a force to be reckoned with. People rarely crossed her, for they feared her wrath. Those she loved were under her protection and she would have done anything for them. A while after that Steph was put under my guidance and we became fast friends. Like me, she had a sharp tongue and we often battled with words to pass the time. She fought like no other I had seen before her and she was a fierce competitor. They were all dear to me and I often am reminded of them.”

“I would have liked to meet them.” The rough hands beneath his flexed several times, but didn’t shift to provide him comfort like he expected. “Maybe I will. Someday.”

“Please, don’t say that.”

“Sorry, I didn’t-”

“Mean to upset me. I know. It will always be the hardest thing about being a Seer. Immortality is cruel.”

“I promised you a distraction and I’m not doing a very good job of it right now.”

“You asked a question and I agreed to answer. You’ve done nothing wrong.”

In an instant, Jason cut down the distance separating them-his hand cradling Tim’s jaw and their foreheads pressed together. “Even so, I don’t like to see you frown. I much prefer seeing your beautiful smile.”

“Give me a reason to smile and you can bask in it for as long as you like.”

“Don’t tempt me. I’d do nothing else if you let me.”

“So you say, but I’ve yet to see you do it. Words only do so much.”

“If it’s actions you want, allow me to show you.”

The kiss burned with a passion Tim wouldn’t have thought possible for him to experience not long ago, but he was glad he’d been mistaken about that. When Jason pushed to take control, he gave into him and allowed him to guide him carefully onto his back. The man hovered over him on his elbows and pulled away from the kiss to look down at him with eyes full of hunger and desire. To urge him on, Tim wrapped one of his legs around his waist to apply enough force to pull Jason onto him and nipped playfully at his lower lip.

“Don’t worry about breaking me. Bigger beings than you have tried and failed miserably.”

“I’m well aware of how much you can handle.”

“Then stop holding back and show me what you’re made of.”

The grin on Jason’s face was downright wolfish and sent a shiver down Tim’s spine. “Feel free to hold on as tight as you want. I won’t complain and I certainly won’t hold back.”

“Enough talk or I’ll grow bored.”

“Bored is the last thing you’ll be.”

* * *

 

The meadow of purple flower Tim had seen in his visions and dreams for the past nineteen years sent pangs of pain through his heart. Their purple petals ruffled in the breeze like the waves of the sea and might have been beautiful in any other circumstance. It was an odd place to fight, but The Joker no doubt picked it just for that reason. He was a cunning being that took joy in throwing off his enemies and doing things that they least expected-sometimes at the cost of his own safety. He would no doubt employ unfamiliar tactics throughout the fight and Tim dreaded the mere thought of everything he might have in store for Jason.

Before Jason could step into the meadow, Tim grabbed his wrist to prevent him from setting foot among the flower. “Once you go there, I cannot follow you any longer. This is the end of your journey. Defeat The Joker and you will have done as Fate knew you would. Are you prepared for that?”

“Of course, you made sure of that.”

“Good. Don’t forget to take Ivy’s potion.”

“Right.” Jason removed the vial from his pouch, then threw the potion back in one gulp and got a look of disgust for a moment. “Potion taken, helmet on, weapons ready to go. That’s everything. Kiss for good luck?”

“You won’t need it, but if it’ll make you feel better.” It was nothing more than a quick peck, but it was a kiss Tim knew he would distinctly remember for all the days to come.

“I love you.”

There was no chance for Tim to say anything in response because Jason used his momentary surprise at his words to walk into the meadow. The wind picked up instantly and the sky suddenly darkened, so not a single ray of sunshine shone through the dark clouds. A familiar cackled carried on the roaring wind-almost seeming like it came from everywhere and nowhere. Hatred, the only thing Tim felt as he watched the purple clad being appear in the meadow with his deranged smile on in full force. His beady eyes inspected Jason closely, then he let out another cackle that echoed through Tim’s very being.

“Look at the little bird. You’re a quite a handsome, young man.” The Joker sauntered forward without a care in the world that Jason had his knives in hand. “I’ll give you one chance to change your mind and return home safely. I know you went on a whole journey or quest or whatever to get here, but I’m sure some girl will be so impressed by all you’ve done already. No need to put your life at risk.”

“I’ve seen the things you do to people. Burning down towns, driving them mad to do your dirty work, torturing them for your own pleasure. I’m putting an end to it.”

“All you heroes are so noble. Never willing to take the easy way out and accept the world isn’t the perfect utopia you want it to be. If it weren’t for beings like me, none of you would exist. You should be thankful.”

“That’s nothing to be thankful for. I would rather not be a hero because you don’t exist than be one because you do.”

A heavy sigh and look of disapproval were directed at Jason as The Joker closed the gap between them to the point there almost wasn’t one. “Nothing original to say. I was hoping for a little variety out of you. Guess I’ll have make my own. Would you like me to go first or would you like to?”

To answer him, Jason brought one of his knives up fast enough very few beings would have been able to dodge the blade-the Joker being one of them. It whistled clear through the air, not even catching a fiber of the Joker’s clothing on the way. In response, the Joker took the obvious opening to punch Jason’s exposed ribs hard enough to knock the air out of his lungs. The Joker aimed to strike another blow at the same spot, but Jason shifted back far enough to be just out of range.

Jason took a second to catch his breath, then brought his arms up in time to block the next punch-this time heading for his jaw. He countered the punch with several quick slices in the general direction of the Joker’s sides. There didn’t appear to be much hope of any of his moves actually landing on their target-a way of testing out his opponent then. It was a smart move on Jason’s part to test his opponent and figure out what his strengths and weaknesses were. Bruce would have proud to see his son using tactics he worked so hard to drill into the man.

“You’ll have to do better than that, little bird.” This time The Joker went for a kick at Jason’s knees, that Jason barely managed to block. “You know, once I’m done with you, I’m going to have fun with that Seer of yours. That’ll be a much better game than this.”

“You won’t touch him.”

“How peculiar. A hero in love with his Seer. This journey must have been very difficult for you then, unless he returns your feelings. Will it break him to see you go? Maybe I will draw this out. A little game of cat and mouse. Let him watch you die painfully slow before I get my chance with him.”

“Shut up.”

An angry flurry of attacks came from Jason-completely lacking all of his usual precision-and didn’t even get close to hitting the being. At the end of it all, Jason let out a scream of frustration and sent out a kick that somehow caught the Joker off guard. It hit the Joker hard enough in the abdomen to cause him to stumble backwards with a surprised laugh. In retaliation for the laughter, Jason shot forward to slam his fist hard into the Joker’s nose and got blood splattered across his knuckles for his trouble.

To Tim’s confusion, it appeared Jason had the upper hand and would easily be able to put an end to The Joker without any harm done to him, then it happened. The close proximity played right into what The Joker had planned and the realization came too late for Jason to do anything. A cloud of shimmering dust smacked Jason in the face-blinding him for several precious seconds-then one of The Joker’s wicked daggers buried right into one of the soft spots of Jason’s armor. A shout of pain erupted from Jason as he hurriedly backed away from The Joker the best he could without sight. He rubbed vigorously at his eyes to get rid of the dust, but he wasn’t able to do it fast enough to avoid The Joker catching up to him and twisting the dagger in his side.

The pain became too much for Jason to handle, so he fell to his knees hard enough he caused a loud thud. One hand reached blindly for the dagger and pulled it from his side, while the other got the last of whatever The Joker threw at him out of his eyes. His trembling hands dropped the dagger in the purple flowers, then covered up his wounded side to stem the bleeding. Though he could have ended things right there, The Joker simply watched with amusement in his eyes as Jason struggled to get control over himself. The Joker clicked his tongue against the back of his top teeth at the same time he knelt next to Jason.

“You let your anger get the best of you, little bird. Your Seer is going to be so disappointed in you. He dragged you all the way out here to defeat me, only for you to fail because you let your emotions get the best of you. It’ll make a pitiful tale. I don’t imagine many will remember it.”

Through gritted teeth, Jason ground out a response to The Joker’s cruel words. “You’re a cocky, son of a bitch. It’s going to bite you in the ass.”

“Not today. Now, feel free to squirm or beg for your life.”

“Not a chance.”

At the same time the Joker attacked, Jason pulled something out of one of his pouches and buried it deep in The Joker’s eye. A screech filled the air, then another after Jason stuck another bolt in his other eye and slammed his palm down hard on them both. Before going completely still, The Joker’s body twitched and spasmed on the ground-either from pain or the bolts lodged in his brain or both. The world stood still as Jason attempted to struggle to his feet, only to fall back when his body couldn’t handle the strain.

The sight of Jason lying on the ground was enough to pull Tim out of the odd world he’d fallen into upon the battle ending and he found his feet moving before he completely processed why. Tim slid to the ground next to Jason’s unmoving body and carefully manoeuvred his limp head into his own lap. His normally tanned skin looked almost translucent and his breathing sounded erratic and raspy. A layer of sweat covered his forehead, whether from exertion or because of the injury Tim didn’t know, but he did he best to wipe it away. A pained groan filled the air, then his eyelids fluttered open and he stared blankly up at Tim, like he wasn’t even there.

“Jason! Jason, say something.”

“You knew the whole time. Guess it makes this easier.”

“No. No, it doesn’t.”

“Sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?”

A wet laugh bubbled out of Jason’s lips, along with a splatter of blood that stained his lips and chin dark red. “I made it harder on you. Had to go and make you fall in love with me.”

“You make it sound like I should regret it.”

“Don’t you?”

“Never. I could never regret you. Ever.”

“Smile for me?” After gritting his teeth together, Tim forced a smile onto his face and did his best to hold back tears as he did so. “Beautiful. So beau…”

“Jason. Jason!”

Despite the fact he knew it was useless, Tim desperately shook Jason’s shoulders and hoped the man would respond. His lips remained unmoving, his mouth open like he would continue speaking any minute, his eyes staring blankly up at Tim. A gut-wrenching sob forced its way out of Tim, filling the previously silent area with the sound of him sobbing over Jason’s lifeless body. His hands violently shook as he reached out to close Jason’s open lids and hide the blue-green eyes he loved. He took a shuddering breath and looked up at the dark clouds swirling above his head, like they mirrored his pain.

“I warned you this would happened.”

To keep from crying, Tim laughed bitterly and kept his eyes focused on the sky. “Like your warning could have stopped anything. Fate is predetermined. Falling in love with him was always meant to be. Nothing could prevent that.”

“Not everything.”

“What?”

“Not everything is predetermined. If that were the case, Fate would be much too powerful. Yes, Fate does control many things, but much of our lives are still our own. You were created to lead heroes down their path, that doesn’t mean it is the only thing you can do. You have just as much choice over how you live your life as any other being does. Falling in love with him had nothing to do with Fate. You fell in love with him because you saw something within him worthy of your love and affection.”

“Does it always feel like this?” Tears now poured freely down Tim’s face and he made no attempt to rid them before turning to look at Diana. “Does it always hurt so bad? Do you always feel so empty?”

“It gets easier to deal with in time, but yes. That feeling will remain with you for the rest of your existence.”

Tim nodded in understanding, then looked back down at Jason for what felt like the last time. “I would do anything to trade my life for his. I have lived a thousand lifetimes and none of them have meant more than this one. He barely got the chance to live and I’m meant to continue on as if his sacrifice means nothing to me. Jason showed me what it’s like to truly live and love and feel. My life means nothing without him!”

“Are you sure that you’re willing to trade your life for his?”

“In a heartbeat. I would do so in a heartbeat.”

“Would he want that?”

“No, but he would understand my decision and forgive me for it.”

“If you’re sure.”

“Very.”

A shadow fell over him, not as tall and broad as Diana’s figure, but still achingly familiar and a clear enough warning of what would happen next. The grip he had on Jason tightened and he took a deep, shuddering breath to calm his racing heart to no avail. Fingers wrapped gently around his shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze, then relaxing again into a light hold. More tears fell down his face as he took one final look at Jason’s face before closing his eyes tightly shut.

“It’ll only hurt for a second, then you’ll feel nothing.”

* * *

 

“Didn’t ever expect to see you here.” The words rang through his pounding skull, but the familiar voice was enough to convince him to open his eyes. “Finally awake. Took you long enough. I was running out of things to talk about.”

“Never thought that was possible.”

“I’m not Bart. I actually have my limits.”

“Bart? You know Bart?”

Stephanie rolled her eyes at him and nudged him hard enough in the side for it to hurt. “Of course, idiot. We all come here when we’re done living. I’m sure the others would have loved to see you, but I was the one with a strong enough tie to you and this place. The rest have been dead too long to get here. I’ve been given strict orders to get all the information out of you while I have the chance.”

“Where are we?”

“The Between. That world between living and death. I thought you would have known that. You know everything else.”

“I don’t know everything.”

“But you know all about this stuff.”

“Apparently not.” With a grunt of pain, Tim forced himself to sit up and let out a shocked gasp at the sight before him. They sat on the edge of a cliff with the sea rippling serenely below them, the sun beginning to light the sky on fire, and wind blowing the pleasant smell of salt around them. “It’s beautiful.”

“It is. I’ve never been anywhere like it. Where is this place?”

“Not far from where Jason grew up. I would come here to think sometimes when I knew Jason wasn’t in any danger. It was always so peaceful. I could think clearly here.”

“I can see why, but we don’t have time to keep talking about it. You’ve already wasted enough time. So, why are you here? You’re an immortal. You don’t belong here.”

“I… I don’t know. I made a deal, but I can’t imagine why I’m here.”

“What deal?”

Tension hung heavy in the air as Tim struggled to find the right words to say and, finding none, pushed awkwardly through an explanation. “My latest hero. I fell in love with him. He is… indescribable. What I feel for him is like nothing I have ever felt. I love him so much and he died in my arms.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“I knew it would happen and I still fell in love with him. Diana even talked with me personally, but it changed nothing.”

“That still doesn’t explain why you’re here, not that I don’t want to see you, but I’m curious.”

“Steph, I loved him. I was willing to do anything for him. I have lived a thousand lifetimes and giving up the chance for another for him was easy. I made a deal for his life.”

“How do you think he’ll react when he finds out?”

“I…” The thought of what Jason would do after he found out wasn’t something Tim had time to think about before he made his decision and now he had the time, he did not want to. “I’m not sure.”

“Not sure or don’t want to think about it.”

“Steph, please.”

“Fine. I’ll leave you alone about it. You’ll return to him soon anyways. You’re starting to fade, but you better not leave before you tell me about him. What’s he look like? Does he treat you like the flawless being you are?”

“You’re ridiculous. He’s tall with inky black hair, tanned skin, and blue-green eyes. What else? Very muscular and always clean shaven because he hates the way facial hair feels. He’s also kind and thoughtful and intelligent. He’s full of passion and loves to spar with me-physically and verbal. He just fits with me. Falling in love with him was easy because he just slotted right into this hole in my heart I didn’t know I had.”

“He’s turned you into a romantic. How disgusting!” Despite her words, it was clear Stephanie felt nothing except happiness for him and the love he found. “What about the sex? Any good?”

“Steph!”

“That good?”

“Shut up!”

“Not a chance. I won’t get the chance to tease you about this again for a long time. I need to get it all in while I can. The others will be disappointed in me if I don’t.”

“Won’t they be more disappointed you didn’t ask me any other questions?”

“I think the news you gave up your immortality for love will be enough to please them. They’ll want details.”

He tried to fight back a fond smile, but failed miserably and got a smug grin from Stephanie because of it. “I knew letting any of you meet would have been a terrible idea and I was right.”

“Too late now. We’ll be ready to badger you endlessly when you join us.”

“It’ll have to wait a while. I’ve got one last life to live it seems.”

“Your most important one. I really am happy for you. If there’s one person in existence that deserves a happy ending, it’s you.”

“Thank you. The night before he died, I wished we could have lived somewhere like this. Just the two of us living out our days in peace. Maybe that can happen now. Obviously, he’ll want to see his family, but this isn’t too far from the city his family lives in. He might like the idea.”

“I bet he will, probably because it’s your idea.”

“Probably.” A swirling in Tim’s gut warned him he would soon leave this world and return to the one he had spent so much time in. “I’ll be seeing him again soon. It was good to see you. The afterlife has been well for you. I’m glad.”

“Can’t complain. It’s Paradise and I’ve made some wonderful friends. May the rest of your life be full of joy.”

“Let your death be peaceful.”

“Bye, Tim.”

“Bye.” The feeling now filled every particle of him and he felt the pull of life dragging him away from this world he didn’t belong in. “Oh, and for the record, the sex is amazing.”

“I knew it!”

* * *

 

His eyes immediately snapped open to stare at the blue sky and he sucked in as much air as his lungs could hold. Everything felt strange and different than he remembered it-the sun beating down on his skin made it feel sticky and stung his eyes. They were sensations he knew mortals often complained about, but he had never experienced them for himself. It was odd for the world to suddenly change drastically and he wasn’t sure what to make of it, but that was something he could consider later. All he wanted was to see Jason alive and well and fall into his arms.

The ground tilted before his eyes as he pushed himself into a sitting position, then looked around the meadow for his love. Not far from him, he sat with his head in his heads and his body shaking hard enough to make Tim worry for him. If he didn’t know Dinah would hold up Her end of the deal, he might have thought Jason was dying under his gaze once again and not sobbing his heart out. After much struggle, Tim got to his feet, shuffled over to Jason, and collapsed next to him with his hands landing on Jason to keep from landing on his face.

Teary blue-green eyes snapped up to look at him and went so wide Tim feared they would pop right out of their sockets. “You’re alive.”

“It is my duty to guide you on your journey. Did you think I would fail you now?”

“I woke up and you were so still and cold and I thought… I thought you...”

“Shhh, I’m right here. There’s no need for tears.” To prove his point, Tim brushed the tears from Jason’s cheeks and left soft kisses in their wake. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m real and I’m here.”

“Thank, Diana. Can I hold you?”

“Please, do. I want nothing more than to hold you as well. Losing you, even for a short time, nearly destroyed me. I’m sorry you thought the same of me.”

“It’s fine. You’re alive and that’s what matters, not that I really understand any of this. How am I alive? I know I died.”

“I told you. Losing you nearly destroyed me. What do you think happened?”

“You made a deal.”

Tim nodded his head, then found himself distracted from saying anything else by something white he hadn’t noticed earlier. “Your hair.”

“What does my hair have to do with it?”

“It’s white. Well, this patch is. It suits you.”

“I’ll take your word for it. What deal did you make?”

“My life for yours. I thought I would be destroyed so another could take my place, but Dinah showed kindness. She took my immortality. I’m a mortal, like you.”

“You’re a…” The bewilderment showed plainly in the way Jason’s jaw went slack and he shook his head jerkily. “How is that possible?”

“Do the details matter? You’re alive and I’m alive and we’re both mortals with our duty to Fate completed. Aren’t there more important things to figure out?”

“There probably are, but right now I just really want to kiss you.”

“Then kiss me. We can sort out the details later.”

“Much later. Much, much later.”

“Whatever you say, Jay.”

“Say that again.”

His head cocked to the side in confusion at the demand, but didn’t stop Jason from rearranging their bodies into a more comfortable hold to question him. “What? Jay?”

“Did you know you’ve never called me that before? It’s always Jason with you. I like the way it sounds when you say it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Jay.”

“You’re going to ruin me.”

“I hope I already have. You’ll never love another because you’ll always have me.”

* * *

 

Open-mouthed kisses ghosted along the back of Tim’s neck so flittingly he might have thought he were imagining things if there weren’t a body melded to his back. After he released a breathy sigh, the fingers resting on his waist slowly danced along his hips and thighs. Their teasing along his sensitive skin made it difficult to resist squirming under their delicate touch or moving his own hand down to stop it. To get back at the mischievousness, Tim glided his foot slowly along Jason’s calf and kneaded his toes into the relaxed muscles.

“What are you up to?”

The snort that left Tim’s mouth earned him a light bite on the side of neck, that Jason immediately covered with a peck. “I could ask the same of you.”

“I’m… experimenting.”

“Really? I didn’t realize you were interested in that sort of thing. What exactly is your experiment?”

“Can’t tell you right now. It might ruin the results.” The fingers on his thigh pinched him hard enough to get a yelp out of him and he sent an elbow into Jason’s rib in retaliation. “Ouch, Timmers. Watch where you put those things.”

“Then don’t pinch me. It ruins the moment.”

“Apologies. Allow me to make it up to you. I’ve been thinking about what you said-about the cottage on the cliffside. I’m very good with my hands you know. It might take a while, but I could make us something nice and cozy. Somewhere just for the two of us, like you want. It would be ours.”

“You would grow bored.”

“Not at all. I’ve yet to grow bored in your company and it’ll never happen.”

“How would you know? Can you see the future?”

Jason chuckled under his breath, then encouraged Tim to rearrange their bodies, so Jason lay flat on his back with Tim draped over him. “Seeing the future was your thing, not mine. I just have faith in us. We’ve faced death and come out together. What could get between us?”

“Nothing.”

“Exactly. So, cottage on the cliffside it is. It’ll be peaceful. After this whole heroic journey, living peacefully actually sounds rather nice. I’m not sure I’d want to live in the bustle of the city. My brother’s will be bad enough. I don’t even want to imagine how everyone else will treat me now.”

“How do you think they’ll react when they see you again?”

“Dick will be annoying. He’ll cling to me and demand I tell him everything that happened. It’ll last for months. I’ll have to hide from him to get any personal time. My room and the library will be the first places he’ll look for me, so I’ll have to avoid going there. Damian will scoff all the time, but he’ll want to know everything that happened as well. He’s much better at finding me when I want to hide. Although, it’s just as likely he’ll constantly insist we train together to get information out of me and not bother with tracking me down. As for my father, I have no idea what Bruce will do. I think he’ll be happy to see me, but showing how he feels isn’t his strong suit.”

“True, but don’t forget he does love you. Having you come back to him will be one of the happiest moments in his life.” While he toyed with what to ask next, Tim traced the dips and valleys of Jason’s chest and abdomen with a finger-carefully avoiding the new scar on his ribs. “What will they think of me?”

“Bruce already knows you.”

“Yes, but only as the Seer that brought you to him and took you away. He does not know me as your lover.”

“My lover. I like the way that sounds.”

“You’re easily pleased and avoiding the question. What will they think of me?”

“I can’t be sure about Bruce. He can be difficult when he puts his mind to it and family is important to him, but you brought me back alive. If he’s not grateful for that, I don’t know what could possible please him.” The crease that settle between Jason’s eyebrows smoothed over as he put the thought of his father out of his mind. “My brothers will be a different story. Its likely Dick will treat you the same way he’ll treat me. You’ll immediately be part of the family to him, but Damian will take a while to warm up to you. He’s cautious of strangers and difficult to get along with. Don’t be offended if he’s spiteful at first. He’ll warm up to you.”

“My only hope is they can accept what we have. Not all people are accepting of a relationship between two different types of beings.”

“You’re a mortal now, like me.”

“They’ll still see me as what I was and what I am now doesn’t take away the fact I’m thousands of years old. They may fear I’m taking advantage of you.”

“What would you be taking advantage of? My happiness?”

“Jason, I’m serious.”

Jason rolled his eyes affectionately at Tim, then brought a hand up to run lovingly through Tim’s messy hair. “You’re utterly ridiculous. They won’t think that at all. You’ll be welcomed into the family. I’m sure of it.”

“I’ve never had a family before.”

“We might not be the best family, but we do love each other and you’ll be loved by them all as well.”

“It’ll be perfect.”

* * *

 

Just as Jason predicted, his elder brother immediately pulled him into a tight hug and continued to hang onto him as they spoke. The people walking by paid them no mind as they conversed in the middle of the street with their eyes bright and voices loud. They both had smiles so wide they could be seen from miles away and obviously cared deeply for each other, going by the easy affection shared between them. It was a wonderful sight to behold-one Tim might not have witnessed-and a moment Tim never wanted to forget.

Being distracted by the two, he completely missed Damian slinking out of the shadow to join them in welcoming back their brother. Though he acted disgusted by the two, he joined them in another hug much more willingly than one unwilling to do so. He even got a quirk of his lips that looked something like smile when he thought his older brothers were too busy to notice. He did little to add to the rapid conversation going on, but stayed close to Jason and occasionally let out a noise to display his thoughts on the matter.

When Jason took a small step back from the two, Tim thought the time had finally come to officially meet his two brothers, then his eyes caught sight of a man dressed in all black heading toward them. While Bruce looked as intimidating as ever, there were obvious signs of aging around his face and much more grey streaking his hair than the last time Tim saw him. He looked like a man that hadn’t slept well in a long time, but suddenly found relief from whatever had been troubling him so much. His hands landed on Jason’s broad shoulders for a firm squeeze, then he took several minutes to look his son over.

“You look well.”

“I can’t say the same for you. You’re starting to get up there in years, old man. Are those wrinkles I see?”

A beat of silence passed before Bruce chuckled at the question and reached up to ruffle Jason’s unruly hair. “It was bound to happen eventually. I did have to raise the three of you after all. You need a haircut.”

“I’ll take a bath, some food, and a long night’s rest first. It’s been a while since I’ve had all three of those in one night.”

“There’s a few people that will want to see you first. Kate, Helena, and Barbara should be around here somewhere.”

“Invite them to the feast I know you’re going to throw tonight to welcome me back. We’ve been walking since dawn to get here before dark and need to rest for a while.”

“We?” Bruce’s eyebrows twitched up for a fraction of a second, then all sign of emotion disappeared entirely. “Who is we?”

“Tim. The two of you know each other, right?”

“The Seer. I thought he would have moved on to his next hero.”

A nervous hand rubbed against the back of Jason’s neck and he shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other. “About that. How do I put this? He’s not really a Seer anymore. He’s mortal now.”

“How did that happen?”

“We should probably talk about this somewhere else. Somewhere people won’t overhear us.”

“There’s no need to worry about that here. Explain.”

“I died. The Joker killed me.” Unconsciously, Jason covered up the spot where a large scar marred the once smooth skin. “Tim gave his life for mine.”

“Why would he do that? He’s had heroes die in past.”

“Don’t give me that look. He is nothing like Talia. He gave his life to save me. What more would you ask of him?”

“Nothing, so long as you’re happy.”

“Infinitely so.”

“Then he should stop lurking in the shadows and join us. It’s time your brothers met the man you’re smitten with.”

“The three of you are the worst.”

* * *

 

A rush of air blowing past him warned Tim of Jason’s arrival and prepared him for the body that slotted into place behind his own. Without hesitation, he leaned back into the warmth Jason provided to combat the chilly night air. The first hints of winter were beginning to show-something Tim looked forward to more than he cared to admit because of his selfish reasons behind it. Their trips to the city would be considerably less during the coldest season, which meant more time spent alone together.

“You’re freeze. I told you to bring a wrap.”

A hum of acknowledgement was all Jason got for his pestering as Tim shifted into a more comfortable position and maneuvered Jason’s arms around him. “Finally finished reading those scrolls for Bruce?”

“Not quite, but the words were beginning to run together.”

“And you worried.”

“Only a little. I know you can take care of yourself. You remind me every day. It’s why the kids like you more than me.”

“They like me more than you because I don’t make them work on their strength for hours on end and I’m nicer.”

“I can be nice.”

“You’re the mean one and I’m the nice one, but they care dearly for you. They always ask about you when you’re away with Bruce or your brothers.”

“Do they really?” The mixture of hope and delight in Jason’s voice had Tim laughing at how ridiculous the man could be. “What’s so funny? Are you lying to me?”

“I’m not lying. They do miss you and ask about you. It’s very sweet how much you care for them and you’re doing a wonderful job training them. You’ve found your other calling in life.”

“What would the first be?”

“Being a hero.”

“I’m not a hero. I’m the mean fighting instructor that lives in the ocean.”

Another laugh left him and this time he turned to face Jason to see the expression on his face. “You live in the ocean now? I thought it was the mountains.”

“Guess they got bored of that story and decided to come up with a different one. At least, it’s a little closer to the truth.”

“Much closer. You do an incredible job. Have I told you that?”

“Many, many times and thanked me many times as well.”

“I suppose you won’t want me to show my thanks to you once more.”

“I didn’t say that.” They exchanged a lazy kiss that stayed chaste and separated after a short while. “This is better than anything I could have ever dreamed up. I may not have believed in much of anything when I was younger, but I’m glad Fate brought you to me or me to you. The point is I am glad to live out the rest of my days here with you.”

“We wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you. You taught me what it meant to fall in love and how to choose which path to walk. Thank you for everything you’ve given me.”

“Thank you for giving your life to bring me back.”

“I would do anything for you. You are my heart, my mind, and my soul. I love you, Jason.”

“And you call me the romantic.”

“You are. There’s nothing you wouldn’t do for me and you adore showering me in gifts. Every other day I have new flowers to put in that vase you bought me because you love me and could. I never doubt you love me because you always remind me-in big ways and small ways every day. You are a romantic.”

Both leaned in at the same time for a slow kiss, that left their lips tingling for want of more. “I am what you make me and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“My hero, that is what you always shall be.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
